L'instinct
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Le F.B.I arrive à Beacon Hills et sème le trouble au poste de police. L'agent McCall veut renouer les liens avec son fils, mais autre chose l'attire dans cette ville. ( en cours)
1. Le prologue

**-Prologue -**

-Stiles !

-Oui, papa ? répondit-il en tombant du lit, assommé.

-Tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

-Pas vraiment. Et toi ? lance-t-il en observant son père, contrarié.

-Non. Et, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Moi aussi, papa. Je tombe sans cesse sur sa messagerie vocale.

Noah pousse un léger soupire et dit :

-Je sais que les études c'est important, mais quand même…

-Papa, elle nous aime. dit Stiles, en rassurant le shérif. Mais elle me manque !

-Moi aussi, _fiston_. Elle me manque énormément. Bon, si tu as des nouvelles…

-Je te préviens, ne t'inquiète pas papa. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Merci, Stiles. termine-t-il en baissant la tête vers le plancher, déçu.

Stiles referme la porte derrière lui, abasourdi. L'adolescent regarde son téléphone portable et voit zéro appels de sa sœur aînée sur l'écran d'accueil. L'hyperactif fait les cent pas dans sa chambre et secoue la tête dans tous les sens. Nerveux, Il envoie un sms sur son portable, mais il ne reçoit pas l'accusé de réception de l'aînée. Le lycéen est tellement préoccupé par elle qui ne fait pas attention à la présence du loup brun au bout de la pièce. Lorsqu'il entend la voix de Derek, l'adolescent fait un bond de dix-mètres.

-Putain, tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ?

-Tu ne réponds plus aux appels. Alors, je suis venu…

-Tu as des nouvelles de ma sœur ?

-Non et je n'aime pas ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Soit je deviens dingue ou parano. Soit il se passe un truc grave..

-Ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça ? Stiles ? insiste le loup.

-Non ! Bordel, je m'angoisse... Je….

-Stiles, calme-toi ! Je vais aller la chercher...

-Non, je veux que tu restes avec moi. S'il te plaît !

-Bon, ok...dit-il en embrassant finement le cou de Stiles, je reste.

-Merci, Derek. remercie Stiles, en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement...

Hors de la frontière, des hurlements se font entendre dans la salle de torture. Peter pousse des cris tellement fort que la jeune femme l'observe froidement à ses côtés. L'ambiance est électrique entre les deux. Le loup réplique en distinguant le regard glacial de la jeune étudiante. Il rit.

-Quoi ?

-C'est de ta faute, espèce d'abruti !

-Pourquoi est-ce de ma faute ? Voyons, ma belle… se moque le loup.

-C'est toujours de ta faute ! hurle-t-elle en étant attachée sur des fils électriques.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, poupée…Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours le méchant loup ?

-Si ! Je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec toi, car on me prend pour l'une des vôtres !

Peter ricane.

-Ca suffit, les tourtereaux ! siffle, l'un des chasseurs en montant l'intensité électrique.

Des gémissements se font entendre dans le sous-sol et personne ne vient les aider….

* * *

**Note** : voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cette mise en bouche a fait son effet. J'ai toujours aimé écrire au présent ^^.

Merci, à **Almayen** pour la correction !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Des émotions fortes

**Chapitre 1 - Des émotions fortes**

* * *

Sarah est toujours attachée sur les fils électriques qui lui procurent des fortes décharges en elle. Elle est toujours aussi furieuse envers son ancien amant. L'aînée des Stilinski le fusille sans cesse du regard, contrarié. Peter commence à regretter d'avoir eu une liaison avec elle depuis quelques années.

L'ancien alpha observe la jeune femme au coin de l'œil. Soudain, un air dubitatif se lit sur sa figure pâle et il ne peut rien faire pour la rassurer. L'étudiante lève les yeux au ciel et des frissons parcourent brusquement son corps. La jumelle de Stiles ressent de la fatigue et elle commence à fermer les yeux, péniblement.

—Hey, Sarah !

—Hum ? Quoi ? grogne-t-elle, faiblement.

—Ne t'endors pas, ce n'est pas le moment ! siffle, l'ancien alpha entre ses dents.

—Ta gueule, Peter. C'est de ta faute tout ce merdier ! râle-t-elle en le regardant.

—Tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, ma chérie..

—C'est ça ! Quand je pense que j'ai coucher avec toi pour le flirt, je regrette !

Il sourit et lui parle avec une touche d'humour.

—Tu craques toujours pour moi ! Je le vois dans ton regard, Stilinski.

—Dans tes rêves, mon loup ! Puis, j'ai tourné la page depuis cette histoire.

Il arque un sourcil intrigué par les paroles de l'aînée et réplique sur un ton ferme.

—Tu es encore avec ça ? Bordel, je n'avais pas eu le choix de la tuer !

—Vraiment ? Peter ? J'étais là..En première place !

—Ce n'était pas toi que je visais cette nuit-là. Mais, Kate Argent !

—Tu le penses sincèrement ? Parfois, je ne te comprends pas tes attentions, Peter.

—Je sais. J'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur mes ennemis. se confie-t-il, en souriant.

—C'est de ta faute, si je me retrouve ici. se plaint-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

—Arrête de te plaindre. Tu es comme mon cher neveu, Derek ...Des pleurnichards !

—Je ne suis pas pleurnicharde. Peter le sociopathe qui tue pour le plaisir ! Je suis très en colère contre toi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir me chercher à New York...Cela sentait les problèmes ! grogne-t-elle.

A ces mots, le loup rigole et la famille Calavera arrive avec la patriarche dans la salle des supplices. Les mexicains ne sont pas des gens sympathiques car ce sont des chasseurs qui tuent le surnaturel depuis des générations. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes valeurs que les Argent. Ils sont différents et la Stilinski le sait parfaitement au fond d'elle. Araya tapote son doigt sur la table et teste la fille du shérif qui lève les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois. Essoufflée, Sarah ne ressent plus sa force et ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant envers cette Calavera. Les mots de la dame choquent parfois l'étudiante. Elle sursaute encore en entendant les hurlements de Peter.

—Ça suffit ! Lobito...

—Ma chica, tu n'es pas en posture de me donner des ordres…

—Je sais qui vous êtes, madame Calavera...Une chasseuse redoutable.

—Tout à fait. Tu sais ce que je veux ? insiste-t-elle, sérieusement.

—Oui, la loba. Mais on ne sait pas qui sait….

—Tu te trompes. Tu la connais aussi bien que lui.

—Je ne connais pas de "louve" c'est dingue ça ! se plaint-il, sévèrement. Comme vous le savez, j'ai eu une liaison avec cette charmante créature qui est la fille du shérif de Beacon Hills, pas vrai ? J'adore, le sexe ! se vante-t-il, en ayant un léger sourire coquin sur le coin des lèvres.

—Voyons, ma chérie, entame-t-elle, je ne suis pas une imbécile. termine-t-elle, en souriant.

—Je vous le jure ! Je vis à New York depuis un certain moment et cet idiot est venue me chercher au mauvais moment...avoue-t-elle, en roulant des yeux. Ma famille me manque !

Araya parle à son second fils pendant que Severo rigole en observant la fille Stilinski dans les yeux. Nerveusement, celle-ci avale sa salive car il sort un mini-couteau de poche à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir. Sarah détourne les yeux et il lui coupe la corde avec un geste vif. La jeune femme tombe sur le sol et son regard devient désorienter.

La patriarche sourit et s'approche d'elle.

—Tu as une dette envers moi. Ma chica.

—Une dette ? Comment ça ? questionne Sarah, en étant soucieuse.

—Je garde le loup près de moi. Il me faut son neveu. Tu comprends.

—Pas question ! Je ne vais pas vous donner Derek…marmonne-t-elle, tremblante.

—Tu n'as pas le choix, ma chère enfant. menace-t-elle, en lui tenant le menton.

—C'est du chantage ? C'est ça ? devine-t-elle, en respirant faiblement.

La chasseuse pouffe légèrement de rire et lui dit quelque chose près de son oreille, discrète. Perplexe, Peter ne peut entendre la conversation d'Araya. L'ancien alpha n'a jamais su lire sur les lèvres et Sarah a une drôle expression sur le visage. Cela ne rassure pas l'oncle de Derek pour autant et Severo soulève brutalement le bras de la jeune femme et dit d'une voix calme.

—Tu vas retourner à Beacon Hills et nous livrer Derek Hale…

—Je refuse. Je ne vais pas trahir mon meilleur ami…

Araya serre fermement son doigt et son pouce sur le visage de Sarah et la menace, fermement. La concernée tremble légèrement en ne quittant pas le regard de la vieille dame.

—Tu ne me donnes pas Derek ? Très bien. Ta famille en subira les conséquences…

—Des menaces sur ma famille ? Vous n'allez pas oser ?

—Si, tu ne m'obéis pas. Ce sera le cas, ma chica…

—Severo, tu vas la ramener ce soir. C'est compris ?

—Bien, mama. Toi, tu viens avec moi. Nous avons un long voyage à faire…

—Peter ! appelle Sarah en ayant la voix cassée.

—Vous osez la menacer devant moi ? s'étrangle Peter en se débattant devant Araya.

—Lobito, commence Araya, elle ne t'a jamais aimé. L'amour fait mal ? N'est-ce pas ?. commente-t-elle. Tu n'aimes que toi-même Peter. Tu ne penses pas aux autres.

Manipulatrice, la traqueuse torture Peter avec passion et lui coupe violemment une mèche de cheveux pour l'envoyer à Derek Hale. L'ancien alpha hurle de douleur tandis que Sarah monte à l'arrière du camion avec Severo, faiblement. L'homme fronce légèrement du regard et il se met à rire, fortement.

—Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me torturer ? Sachez que j'ai un ami au F.B.I.

—On le sait. Vous avez une liaison avec cet homme. On a mis des micros dans ton appartement.

Sarah rougit de colère et ne peut se défendre toute seule. Elle reste neutre pendant le long voyage et dévisage l'aîné des Calavera dans les yeux.

—On te ramène à la frontière. Et tu te démerdes pour nous livrer Derek.

—J'ai combien de temps ? demande-t-elle, faiblement.

—Trois jours. Après ce délai, on dévoile ton petit secret, perverse.

—Je ne suis pas une perverse ! L'amour n'a pas d'âge. commence-t-elle, surtout quand on tient vraiment à la personne. Même si, cela peut faire mal à son entourage….

—La ferme, grogne Severo en lui mettant un coup de taser dans le torse.

Le voyage se passe lentement dans le camion des Calavera. Dehors, la nuit commence à tomber et le froid arrive déjà au-delà des frontières de Beacon Hills. C'est le début de l'automne et Sarah adore cette saison qui lui rappelle des bons souvenirs. Inconsciente, la jeune femme ne peut entendre la conversation entre les deux chasseurs et elle tombe brutalement dans les pommes.

* * *

Note : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre. J'ai mis 2 fois pour le faire et ça y est ! Enfin ! J'espère avoir mis assez de détails ? L'écriture en gras, c'est quand les personnages haussent le ton envers quelqu'un...Voilà, le chapitre deux sera en ligne ce weekend. ^^ Bisous, bisous ! Merci, pour vos favs, follows et reviews…..


	3. Chapitre2-Une fille nue dans les bois

**Chapitre 2 : Une fille nue dans les bois**

* * *

La nuit précédente -

Les Calavera arrivent à la frontière de Beacon Hills et Sarah tremble de peur devant eux, morte de trouille. Le camion est à l'arrêt depuis quelques minutes et l'étudiante se pose des questions tandis que Severo se lève brutalement de son siège, serein. La Stilinski recule légèrement et garde les menottes autour de ses poignets. Le fils d'Araya lui enlève les bracelets métalliques et Sarah arque soudainement son sourcil gauche et lui demande pourquoi il fait ça.

Ce dernier se met à rire, aussitôt.

—Pourquoi ? Vous m'humilier de cette façon ?

—Parce que tu es chez toi ici. Nous sommes arrivés à la frontière.

—Aie, bande de...se plaint-elle, en se retrouvant hors du camion.

—Tes vêtements, ma jo_lie._..ordonne Severo en s'amusant un peu, satisfait de la vue.

—Vous plaisantez? Il fait au moins -4° dehors ! Nous sommes en l'automne !

—C'est un ordre, loba... dit le plus vieux, allez magnes-toi !

—Vous êtes vraiment une famille de cinglés ma parole ! Je ne suis pas une_ loba !_

Agacée, Sarah se déshabille, effrayée en face de Severo qui se réjouit de ce spectacle séduisant. Furieuse, elle jette violemment sa jupe et sa chemise blanche sur la tête de son ravisseur et même ses sous-vêtements sexy que l'agent McCall lui a offerts, il y a quelques mois. Satisfait, l'aîné des Calavera prend les indices et ils quittent les bois de Beacon hills. Frigorifiée, la jeune femme marche péniblement sur la verdure et le froid gagne en puissance à l'intérieur de son coeur... Sarah ne comprend toujours pas qu'elle soit encore en vie et elle se pose des questions sur son origine. Elle suit le loup au pelage sombre et il l'emmène dans la bonne direction. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voit et elle se laisse guider par son instinct.

-Au petit matin -

Au poste de police, le shérif est de plus en plus furieux envers ses collègues. Il ne trouve aucune solution pour sauver sa fille et l'angoisse grimpe fortement en lui. Parrish est déjà sur le terrain avec sa voiture de fonction et il cherche Sarah du regard, mais toujours rien. Dans les locaux, Stilinski ne sait plus quoi faire et ça va faire des mois que Sarah a fini ses études de vétérinaire. L'agent McCall arrive et s'incruste dans le bureau de Noah Stilinski avec un dossier dans les mains. Les deux hommes sont en froid depuis quelques années et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger à cause de Sarah Stilinski, la fille aînée du shérif.

—Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mis à pied, Stilinski.

—Je suis là pour ma fille, agent McCall. réplique-t-il, froidement.

—Vous commencez à me fatiguer.. marmonne l'agent du F.B.I en haussant les épaules. On est tous sur les nerfs, c'est compréhensible, mais…dit-il, posément.

Noah pousse un soupir de colère. Et il se lève de sa chaise l'air exaspéré.

—Ca suffit, McCall. Si vous êtes là pour renouer les liens avec votre fils, il est trop tard.

—Il n'est jamais trop tard, Stilinski. De plus, je vais rester ici pendant un long moment.

—Pour le travail ? Pour ma fille ? Où pour Scott ? questionne Noah, l'air furibond.

—Pour le travail. dit sereinement Rafael avec une voix plus neutre que le shérif.

—J'en ai assez de vous ! rouspect le père de Sarah, en étant sur les nerfs.

L'agent McCall lève les yeux au ciel et dit en changeant de sujet.

—Vos enfants sont souvent sur les lieux du crime. Pourquoi ?

—Je ne sais pas. Stiles me ment à chaque fois et Sarah... Elle me parle peu.

—Je vois que vous aussi, entame Rafael, vous avez du mal avec vos enfants.

—Raah, la ferme ! s'énerve Noah Stilinski, en n'écoutant pas la radio.

—Shérif ! appelle une voix masculine, c'est Parrish. J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

—Nous arrivons Parrish. répond enfin le père de Sarah. C'est ma fille ?

—Oui et non. J'étais sur la route. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur sa voiture.

—Sa voiture ? répète Rafael, interloqué. Nous arrivons sur place.

Les deux hommes quittent les locaux de la police. Et Rafael roule avec sa propre voiture jusqu'à la scène de crime. Enfin, sur les lieux de l'enlèvement de Sarah. Un peu plus loin, dans la maison des Stilinski, Stiles se réveille dans les bras de Derek qui ne dort plus depuis un petit moment. Il adore regarder son amant pendant qu'il dort profondément. L'humain se retourne légèrement vers l'ancien alpha et prend la parole, encore un peu endormi.

—Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes comme ça ?

—Oui, un petit moment. Tu avais besoin de sommeil, Stiles.

—Pas du tout ! proteste-t-il, en mordant sa lèvre. Des nouvelles de Sarah ?

—Toujours rien. Mais d'après Parrish, la voiture de ta sœur se trouve dans les bois.

—On y va... insiste Stiles, en se levant brusquement, heyyyy ! gémit-il.

—Attends, on va se prendre une douche. Viens..

—Bon, si tu insistes...Mais, on ne fait pas l'amour, ok ?

—Comme tu voudras, Stiles...bredouille le brun en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Stiles répond à son baiser et le suit jusqu'à la douche, heureux. Derek lui frotte délicatement le dos et il se laisse faire. Cela lui fait du bien et le jumeau de Sarah profite de la belle vue. Le lycéen se retourne et l'embrasse en pleine bouche, sensuellement.

Dehors, les adultes sont sur les lieux du crime et Parrish porte des gants en latex pour protéger les indices. Il a cherché partout, mais n'a rien trouvé à l'intérieur de la voiture de Sarah Stilinski. Rafael est préoccupé par quelque chose et il examine aussi le véhicule de son amante. Hélas, le portable de la victime n'est pas à l'intérieur et cela rend un peu McCall nerveux. L'adjoint est un peu déçu, car il n'a pas atterri ici par hasard. Son instinct l'a mené ici et ce n'est pas pour rien. Il est persuadé que Sarah n'est pas loin. Il le sent, mais ne peut pas l'expliquer au shérif. Puisque c'est chimique selon lui, car il l'a vu en rêve, les nuits précédentes..

—Rien ! Il n'y a rien dans cette maudite voiture !

—Shérif, je suis désolé...Je me suis trompé…

—Ce n'est pas votre faute, Parrish. Je suis sur les nerfs…

—Je sais, mais...Pourtant, j'ai suivi mon instinct est voilà le résultat !

—Ce n'est rien, Parrish. dit le shérif, en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

—Shérif, regardez ! interpelle Rafael, surpris.

Devant eux, Sarah sort des buissons, toute nue. Déboussolée, la jeune femme tremble de froid et des feuilles se trouvent partout sur sa longue chevelure. Sa corpulence est toujours aussi parfaite, mais les blessures ne sont plus visibles sur son corps. Tremblante, Sarah s'arrête de marcher et regarder les trois hommes qui se trouvent en face d'elle, troublés.

—J'ai froid, quelqu'un peut me donner sa veste? Je suis gelée ! Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? bafouille-t-elle en étant toute nue.

—Oui, j'arrive ma puce. Parrish, votre veste ! ordonne-t-il en regardant son adjoint dans les yeux.

Sur l'ordre de son chef, Parrish donne sa veste d'adjoint et le shérif met le veston sur les épaules de sa fille aînée. Il prend sa fille dans les bras et lui caresse les cheveux.

—Bon sang ! Où étais-tu?

—Ça va, papa...Je t'assure...bafouille-t-elle, en ignorant Rafael.

—J'appelle Mélissa, pour qu'elle te fasse un check-up...Assieds-toi..

—Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, papa...Tu as mes affaires de rechange ?

—Regarde dans le coffre de ma voiture de fonction, j'appelle Mélissa.

—Très bien, merci papa. Parrish ? Vous me zieuter ?

—Pas du tout ! Je vous donne juste les clés de votre père, le coffre ne s'ouvre pas..

—Manuellement ? Je le sais. Je suis la fille de votre supérieur, Parrish. Je connais cette voiture comme ma poche...répond-elle, en souriant faussement. Merci, Parrish.

Sarah se dirige vers le coffre et voit des affaires de rechange. Jordan Parrish s'éloigne et McCall se met sur le côté, le dos tourné vers le sens opposé de la jeune femme. Les bras croisés contre son torse, il lui parle à voix basse...

* * *

Note : merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire et les détails arrivent dans les chapitres suivants...Merci, pour vos favs, follows, reviews...


	4. Chapitre 3- Interpellation !

Chapitre 03 - L'interpellation !

* * *

Rafael lui parle toujours avec froideur car il a eu très peur pour elle. Il lui fait comprendre cela et Sarah attache son dernier bouton qui se trouve en haut de son chemisier, ailleurs. Elle ne prête même pas attention à l'agent McCall qui commence à perdre patience envers elle.

—Tu étais dehors ? Toute nue ? s'étrangle Rafael avec une voix différente.

—Il m'arrive parfois d'être somnambule, Rafael. ment-elle, en haussant les épaules.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas la vérité ? Tu reprends les manières de ton frère !

—Parce que je ne peux pas fuir ma famille éternellement. Rafael. Ce sont mes responsabilités et mes devoirs en tant que jumelle, agent McCall.

La concernée voit de la déception dans les yeux de son amant et son père arrive d'un pas las.

—Mélissa viendra à la maison pour te faire un check-up. Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

—J'ai faim, j'ai froid et j'ai sommeil. A part ça, tout va bien. Ment-elle encore à son père.

—Tiens, Stiles arrive. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? marmonne le père Stilinski.

—Sarah ! hurle son jumeau en courant vers elle. Tu vas bien ? demande son frère, inquiet.

—Oui, ça va. Le dupe-t-elle en souriant faussement en face de Scott qui la regarde, étrangement.

—Sarah, il faut que je t'interroge sur ton enlèvement… insiste le père de Scott, en ayant un ton froid.

Le shérif se retourne et lui dit.

—Les questions ? Ma fille a eu une nuit difficile agent McCall.

—C'est la procédure, shérif Stilinski.. ajoute le concerné, indifférent.

—Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? réplique le nouvel alpha de la ville.

—Je suis ici pour le travail, Scott. Sarah, tu me suis, s'il te plaît ?

—Papa, ça va. Il m'interroge ensuite, je rentre à la maison, ok ?

—Bien, nous allons tous au poste de police. Je vous rejoins plus tard, les enfants.

—Un problème Shérif ? questionne subitement l'agent McCall.

—Un autre meurtre vers le lycée de Beacon Hills, je vais aller sur les lieux.

—Bien, termine le père de Scott, Sarah, tu montes avec moi. Scott, Stiles...

—Nous vous suivons, majesté ! ironise Stiles en se moquant de lui, fièrement.

Sarah sourit suite à la remarque déplacée de son frère et suit Rafael jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction. Ensuite, Stiles et Scott montent dans la jeep. Soudainement, l'hyperactif sent un truc qui cloche chez sa sœur et son meilleur ami ressent la même chose. Le père de Scott part devant tandis qu'ils restent à l'arrêt.

—Il y a un truc qui cloche, bafouille Stiles.

—Les battements de cœur de ta sœur ne sont pas réguliers, Stiles.

—Ca va faire des semaines qu'on n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles.

—Depuis cette histoire avec le professeur Harris...commente Scott.

—Et Peter Hale. rajoute le second, en haussant les épaules. Elle s'attire vraiment des ennuis.

—Comme toi, Stiles. se moque le loup, en riant légèrement.

Stiles lui tape légèrement sur l'épaule gauche et démarre la voiture.

Un peu plus loin, Sarah et Rafael arrivent dans les locaux de la police, silencieux. Le père de Scott ferme la porte derrière lui et change radicalement son expression. Soucieux, il s'approche d'elle et lui dit avec une voix plus douce et mielleuse.

—J'ai été inquiet ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

—Pardon….De plus, j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Tu...

—Sérieusement, tu faisais quoi ? Dis-moi ! Si, tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux t'aider !

—Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Rafael. C'est compliqué... se plaint-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

—Bon sang, ne me refais plus ça ! J'étais comme un fou à New York !

—Je le sais, murmure-t-elle, puis je ne le ferai plus, promis...

—Tu as été enlevée ? J'ai vu des luttes, chez toi…

Sarah soupire.

—Effectivement, mais on m'a relâché. Je vais bien ! la rassure-t-elle, en souriant.

—Arrête de faire semblant. Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien pour toi, Sarah!

—Raf... Je t'assure, je ne joue pas la comédie. Ce n'est pas prémédité !

—Je sais, mais tu es comme Stiles, tu me mens ! souffle-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

—Je ne mens pas, Rafael. Nous avons tous des secrets, mais je fais ça pour te protéger !

—Me protéger de qui ? De tes ravisseurs ? Sarah, je n'ai jamais eu peur de personne !

La jeune femme souffle pour la énième fois et une sensation étrange envahit son corps, brutalement.

—Sarah ?

—Hum ?

—Tu saignes du nez...

—Oooooh ! Ce n'est pas grave, Rafael. Mais je n'ai pas de mouchoir...

—Tiens, prends le mien. termine le concerné, en lui donnant son mouchoir jetable.

—Merci, Rafael. Tu… bafouille-t-elle en hochant la tête, surprise.

Délicatement, Rafael lui essuie le sang qui se trouve sous le nez de Sarah et elle se laisse faire. C'est la première fois qu'il est si attentionné et elle adore ça. D'habitude, elle n'a que des bourrins dans les flirts, mais là, c'est totalement différent. La jeune femme soupire bruyamment et il lui caresse la joue droite, sensuellement. Leurs visages sont proches et la tension est bien trop forte pour eux. Sarah retient son souffle, mais son père arrive bientôt au poste de police. Elle se recule en faisant quelques pas et il ne bouge pas. McCall reste sur place, déçu.

A l'extérieur du bureau, ils entendent la voix du shérif et ils s'écartent, brutalement. Noah pousse un soupire en rentrant dans son bureau et sa fille range son mouchoir à l'intérieur de sa poche, indifférente. Elle ne veut pas qu'il voit son sang sur le morceau de tissu. Il est assez stressé comme ça à cause des meurtres à répétition dans sa ville. Il ne sait pas qu'il y a un grave enjeu extrême à Beacon Hills et cela le rend assez nerveux.

—Papa ? Tu as l'air contrarié ? Ca ne va pas ?

—Chérie, Stiles t'attend dehors, il y a eu un nouveau meurtre.

—Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclame-t-elle, ça recommence ? C'est ça ?

—Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois ? commente Rafael, intrigué.

—Pas vraiment, avoue-t-elle. Je peux aller chez moi ?

—Oui, j'en ai finis avec les questions pour aujourd'hui. dit le père de Scott.

—Merci, agent McCall. remercie-t-elle, en quittant le bureau de son père.

—On se revoit à la maison, marmonne le shérif en voyant sa fille, au loin.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Sarah a comme des vertiges et Scott la tient fermement avec l'aide de sa force surhumaine. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard. Il sent quelque chose. L'odeur du sang lui caresse chaleureusement les narines et il l'emmène dans la voiture de Stiles. Fragile, la jumelle ne tient plus sur ses jambes et s'assied sur le siège arrière et Scott monte à l'avant de la jeep. Cependant, ce dernier se doute de quelque chose et se tourne vers elle, soucieux. Sarah fait la moue devant le nouvel alpha. L'étudiante grimace encore et ne répond pas toute suite aux questions de Scott qui insiste, fermement.

—Sarah ?

—Hummuh ?

—Tu peux mentir à nos pères, mais moi.. Non. dit-il, dans un souffle.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, McCall ! s'empresse-t-elle, de répondre.

—Si ! Tu sais très bien. Je sens l'odeur du sang sur toi !

—Scott, tu vas un peu trop loin avec ma sister !

—Pas du tout, Stiles ! gémit-il, Sarah ? Tu as une explication ?

Sarah croise les bras et fait la grimace.

—J'ai saigné du nez ! Ca te va comme réponse McCall ?

—Ensuite, il s'est passé quoi pour que Deaton et Argent partent à ta recherche ?

—J'ai été enlevé avec Peter. Torture, manipulation. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

—Je... Je ne pensais pas à mal, Sarah. Je te le jure ! se contredit-il, en fronçant les cils.

—Arrête de jouer les héros, Scott. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde !

—Ne sois pas agressive Sarah. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Scott, si Harris n'a pas été sauvé !

—Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de le défendre tout le temps, Stiles... Je… divague-t-elle en souffrant le martyre.

Soudain, Sarah sent une vague de chaleur et en elle. C'est comme des coups de poignard en plein coeur. Elle a horriblement mal. Le courant qu'elle a reçu, il y a quelques jours agis seulement maintenant à l'intérieur de son corps. La sœur de Stiles fait une rechute. Subitement, la jumelle tombe brutalement dans l'autre sens et Scott agit rapidement avant que sa tête ne touche violemment la vitre. Le beau brun ressent de l'électricité en elle et le confirme à Stiles qui est très inquiet pour la santé de sa sœur. Son teint est très pâle. Ce n'est pas normal selon le jeune loup de la ville. Il répond à son meilleur ami avec un ton calme.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Scott ?

—Je ne sais pas... Ma mère va arriver chez vous dans pas longtemps.

—On y va. s'empresse Stiles en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélérateur, soucieux.

—Pardon, j'ai été un peu brutal envers ta sœur...

—Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas, Scott….

Brutalement, une tension s'installe entre les deux et Stiles démarre la voiture. Le trajet se fait en silence….

* * *

Note, merci pour vos favs, vos follows et vos reviews et ma superbe correctrice...


	5. Chapitre 4-Conversation avec la meute

**Chapitre 04 - Conversation avec la meute**

* * *

Note : merci, pour vos retours

* * *

Scott porte la jumelle de Stiles dans les bras et pousse doucement la porte avec l'aide de sa jambe droite. Ensuite, il l'allonge délicatement sur le divan vert et lui met un coussin rond derrière la nuque. Son nez ne cesse de saigner et Stiles ne comprend toujours pas la raison. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Il ne peut pas. Lorsqu'il la voit de cette façon, l'adolescent est incapable de raisonner correctement. Stiles ne veut pas la perdre. Pas encore, en tous cas. L'hyperactif insiste pour que Derek vienne la consulter, mais elle s'y oppose, fortement.

—Pourquoi tu refuses que Derek vienne te consulter ? SARAH !

—Je n'en ai pas envie ! souffle-t-elle en se levant doucement du divan, hugh...

—Ce n'est pas normal, ce que tu as ! Putain ! s'énerve Stiles en serrant la main gauche, énervé. Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Comme d'habitude ! se plaint-il, fermement.

—Stiles, appelle Scott pour essayer de le raisonner, ça suffit !

—Il a raison. Je ne pense qu'à ma gueule depuis ce soir-là...

—Depuis qu'Harris a été tué par Jennifer ? devine l'alpha en la regardant dans les yeux.

—Évidemment ! Je ne voulais plus revenir à Beacon hills, mais le passé me rattrape.

—Tu penses que Jennifer se cache en ville pour tuer des victimes innocents ?

—Oui, sinon..commence-t-elle, je ne serais pas venue pour rien… Je ressens les choses!

Sarah hausse les épaules.

—Stiles !

—Quoi ? réplique-t-il envers sa sœur.

—Je ne voulais pas fuir notre famille. Loin delà !

—Alors, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Papa a été très triste et moi aussi !

—Il fallait que je m'en aille de cet endroit. Il fallait que je cherche des réponses !

—Des réponses à quoi ? Peter ? Tes amants ? souffle l'adolescent.

Elle sourit faiblement.

—Ce que je suis, Stiles. J'ignore ce que j'ai... Scott ?

—Ouais ? répond le concerné en tournant sa tête. Quoi ?

—Il paraît que tu es un alpha, maintenant ? Tu peux utiliser tes yeux sur moi ?

—Il ne pourra pas. commente une voix familière, il est trop jeune ! s'irrite-t-il.

—Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'étrangle la jumelle de Stiles en restant sur le canapé.

Le brun sort de l'ombre et active son pouvoir de loup-garou pour observer l'aura rouge de la jeune femme qui l'entoure. Il reconnaît l'odeur, mais cela n'est pas possible. Selon lui, elle est née humaine. Elle n'a pas été mordue par son oncle, mais elle a le pouvoir de guérir. Derek ne comprend rien. Péniblement, le loup souffle et regarde Stiles dans les yeux, abasourdi.

—Tu es une renarde... avoue le brun en haussant les épaules, contrarié.

—Une quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Jennifer en est la cause ? gémit-elle, surprise.

—C'est possible, vu que tu ressens de la haine envers elle. insiste l'alpha entre ses dents.

—Derek m'a sœur est née humaine. Elle n'est pas une renarde. Elle n'est pas...

—Le renard est un esprit malin, Stiles. Un peu comme toi. Tu sais...fit Derek, en souriant.

—Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors si Jennifer est la responsable cela veut dire... commente Scott.

—Cela veut dire que Jennifer n'en a pas encore fini avec ta sœur, Stiles.

—Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! se plaint-elle en se levant brusquement.

Le poignet de Sarah lui fait horriblement mal et Derek lui prend sauvagement le poignet gauche avec un regard interrogateur. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard. La jeune femme avale sa salive et ne bronche pas. Derek est assez dominant sur elle. Son air est froid avec un regard sombre.

L'ambiance est assez tendue entre les deux.

—Mon oncle n'est pas rentré de son voyage. Tu es au courant ?

—Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu... ment-elle, faiblement. J'ai été ailleurs...

—Ne me ment pas. Il voulait te voir pour une quelconque raison...

—Bien, suis-moi. Stiles, je te l'emprunte un petit moment, ok ?

—Euh, ok… termine-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Ils quittent le salon pour aller à l'étage.

—Alors ? Je sais que tu avais une liaison avec mon oncle depuis qu'il est revenu des morts.

—Exact. Je ne le cache pas Derek. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment du sérieux entre nous.

—Je m'en fou de ça. Je veux savoir où il est. Pour ma sœur, Cora... Elle est à l'hôpital !

—Cora ? Elle est en vie ? Comment ? bafouille-t-elle en étant troublée par la nouvelle.

—Elle a été la victime de Deucalion et de Jennifer. C'est long à expliquer, Sarah.

—Je vois. Mais je regrette. Je ne sais pas où il se cache ! souffle-t-elle, aieeee !

—Tu mens ! s'énerve le brun en lui serrant le cou, il est où, ce con ?

—Derek, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, crois-moi... On a été...

— Et ? D'après les rumeurs, il était avec toi à New York. Ensuite, plus rien !

Sarah ne peut pas mentir à Derek. Elle lui fait voir les avant-bras.

—Tu veux que je regarde quoi ? râle ce dernier.

—Utilise tes yeux, Derek. Si je te le dis... Tu seras en danger.

—Ton frère m'a expliqué la situation. Tu as été kidnappée par des chasseurs ?

—Plus ou moins. Ils cherchent une loba, mais ils savent que j'ai un truc en moi.

—Que tu es une renarde ? C'est possible. Pourquoi des chasseurs s'intéressent à mon oncle ?

—Je ne sais pas. On a été torturés pendant six semaines. Il est encore là-bas… avoue-t-elle en ne pouvant pas mentir plus longtemps, désolée... Tu vas où ?

—Je vais aller le chercher.. marmonne Derek, occupe-toi de Cora pendant mon absence.

—Cora ? Tu es sérieux? Tu me refais confiance maintenant ? siffle-t-elle, furieuse.

—Bien sûr. lance-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, Deaton sera bientôt de retour.

Sarah reste sans voix. Elle adore Deaton depuis quelques années et elle le considère comme un père spirituel. Son coeur fait un bond à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, mais si Derek a raison à propos de Jennifer Blake. Sa vie est en jeu ainsi que tous ses proches. La guerre,le sang qui coule sans cesse depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills. Sarah ne veut pas que cela recommence, mais Blake n'est pas là pour faire le bien autour d'elle. Elle veut se venger de quelqu'un. Elle veut que Kali et tous les autres paient pour leurs crimes. Folle de rage, la jeune femme serre son poing gauche et se cogne violemment l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur, agacée.

Elle pense : " Putain ! Je suis une renarde ! Voilà, pourquoi je n'ai jamais été malade avant tout ça. Au départ, je pensais que cétait à cause de Jackson et de son pouvoir paralysant, mais je me suis littéralement trompée sur le sujet ! Je sens que je suis attirée par quelque chose dans cette ville. Une sorte d'énergie qui entoure cette bourgade ! Jennifer tu vas me le payer ! La dernière fois, tu m'as prise Harris. Tu vas le regretter ! Si tu touches à Stiles ou à la meute, je vais te tuer ! Pareil, si tu agresses mon père ! Je sais que tu es encore là quelques part... Je peux te sentir Jennifer... Tout cela est de ta faute !"


	6. Chapitre 5 - Check Up !

Chapitre 5 / Check up !

* * *

Note : merci à Almayen pour sa correction en or.

* * *

Stiles fait les cent pas à l'intérieur du salon des McCall et Mélissa arrive enfin à la maison. Elle dépose ses clés dans la coupelle et enlève lentement son long manteau marron. Elle le met sur le porte manteau et tourne subitement son regard vers les plus jeunes. La mère de Scott se dirige vers eux en gardant le sourire et voit Sarah Stilinski sur son canapé. Surprise, elle prend la parole.

—Tiens, une revenante !

—Maman, souffle le loup, elle a quelques problèmes…

—Scott, je peux comprendre sa réaction. Cela m'importe…

—Tu es revenue depuis quand Sarah ? questionne Mélissa.

—Depuis, hier soir...Toute nue dans les bois, ça vous convient ?

—Tu es partie depuis si longtemps que je suis un peu fâchée...

—Je comprends. Je suis aussi fâchée contre moi-même, Mélissa.

—Les garçons ? Vous pouvez aller en haut. Je dois l'ausculter...

—Pas de problème, maman. Allez, Stiles...Ta sœur ne va plus partir…

Soucieux, Stiles embrasse sa sœur et s'en va avec Scott. Sarah sourit et change de tête en face de Mélissa McCall. Celle-ci écoute le pouls de la jeune femme et entend quelque chose, faiblement. La respiration de la jumelle de Stiles n'est pas normale selon elle. La mère de Scott voit encore des coups sur le torse de la fille de Stilinski et enlève son stéthoscope et Sarah l'observe avec un air inquiet sur le visage et lui demande.

—Ta respiration est faible Sarah. Tu es presque froide !

—Se réveiller dans les bois. commence-t-elle, _toute nue, n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer. _L'effet ne s'est pas dissipé !

—Tu es presque en hypothermie ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois, Sarah.

—Je manque juste un peu de chaleur humaine, Mélissa...

—Oh, je vois...fit-elle en rougissant légère...Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sarah reprend son souffle et dit, minutieusement.

—J'ai abandonné Stiles dans un moment critique...

—Sarah. C'est que tu avais besoin de souffler ? Non ?

—Un peu. Il s'est passé tellement de chose à Beacon hills, qu'il fallait que je m'en aille de cette ville de malheur. De voir des gens mourir autour de moi...Ca me rend malade !

—Je te comprends, mais fuir ne sert à rien, Sarah Stilinski !

—Je le sais, mais l'histoire avec Matt, Harris et Gérard Argent m'ont mise K.O...

—Je comprends. Deaton et Stiles n'ont pas été en forme après ton départ..

—Je sais...J'espère qu'ils vont me pardonner...Sincèrement, mais j'allais craquer !

—Je comprends, mais si Stiles t'a déjà pardonné, ça sera le cas pour Deaton.

—Je l'espère, en tous cas... En plus, j'avais repris mes études à New York et j'ai eu mon diplôme.

—Super, mais diplômée de quoi ? demande-t-elle, en aidant Sarah à s'habiller.

—Vétérinaire. J'ai toujours aimé les animaux et je voulais aider Deaton dans mes temps libres.

—Je vois. En tout cas, je vois que tu as beaucoup changé. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure..

Sarah sourit.

—Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends votre colère. Père a réagi comme ça.

—Hum, je vais aller lui parler tout à l'heure, promis. Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ?

—Mauvaise idée... De plus, votre ex mari est à la maison et je ne veux pas déranger...

—Tu ne vas pas déranger Rafael, crois-moi. Il rentre tard à cause de son enquête de police...

—Je vois...marmonne-t-elle, il dort où alors ?

—Sur le canapé... Isaac dort avec Scott, tu peux dormir dans l'autre chambre...

—Merci, pour votre gentillesse madame McCall, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

—mmhhh, de rien. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? lui demande-t-elle en se penchant vers elle, soucieuse.

—J'ignore ce qu'il se passe au poste pour qu'il soit là avec mon père...

—Je vois. Tu n'es pas au courant ? devine Mélissa. Ton père a été mis à pied...

Soudain, Sarah a eu le hoquet et elle a failli avaler sa langue de travers.

—Pardon ? s'étrangle-t-elle, mis à pied ? C'est quoi cette histoire?

—Il te le dira ce soir... Va te réchauffer avec une bonne douche chaude...

—Merci, Mélissa. Je vais rejoindre les garçons... Mais Papa ne sera pas d'accord.

—Je vais lui téléphoner et il sera d'accord, je te le promets...

—Ok, merci…

Minutieusement, la jumelle de Stiles monte dans les escaliers et Mélissa en profite pour téléphoner au shérif Stilinski. Inquiète, elle s'éloigne des garçons et le check-up n'est pas bon signe selon elle.

—Noah ?

—Mélissa ? Alors, ce check-up ? se questionne le père Stilinski.

—Sarah n'est pas si fiable que ça. Elle ne me dit pas la vérité.

—C'est si grave que ça ? Tu as vu ses blessures sur le torse et les mains ?

—Oui, mais elle ne me dit rien pour l'instant...Je vais l'emmener avec moi à l'hôpital, demain.

—Ok, je passerais là bas un peu plus tard, Mélissa. Je pense que mon fils dormira chez toi ? .

—Possible, vu qu'il ne lâche plus sa jumelle. Ca fait plaisir de le revoir souriant...

—Oui, ça me touche beaucoup aussi. Merci, Mélissa. Ton ex va bientôt rentrer..

—De toute façon, il dort sur le canapé, ce soir….Sarah va prendre la chambre d'amie..

—Pas problème, Mélissa. Encore merci pour mes enfants...

—Je t'en prie, Noah. Bon courage et fait attention à toi, ok ?

—Comme d'habitude, madame McCall. coupe le shérif en raccrochant le premier.

Mélissa range son téléphone portable et observe les enfants en haut des escaliers. Ils rigolent entre eux et cela est une bonne cause pour elle. La mère de Scott, travaillant la nuit, monte se coucher car elle a besoin de dormir un peu.

La soirée se passe lentement et Sarah discute avec Stiles dans la chambre d'amie. Même si elle est une jeune adulte qui rentre dans la vie active, elle a toujours une âme d'enfant. Son jumeau la prend dans les bras et ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été aussi proches qu'avant son départ pour New York. L'hyperactif va beaucoup mieux dormir à présent et cela rassure madame McCall qui ferme sa porte de chambre pour dormir un peu.

Scott entre dans la chambre et amène des pizzas pour Sarah qui n'a toujours pas mangé depuis le Mexique. Son ventre gargouille tellement fort que les garçons se mettent à pouffer de rire en face d'elle. Comme d'habitude, la jumelle mange une pizza à l'ananas avec du jambon fumé par-dessus et du fromage emmental. Quant à Stiles, il mange sucrée salée comme sa sister et Scott une pizza traditionnelle. Normalement, il n'a pas le droit de manger dans la chambre, mais là, c'est exceptionnel. L'ambiance est au rendez-vous pour le trio infernal..

—Ca fait du bien de se retrouver tous les trois...

—C'est clair ! Mais, il est où Isaac ?

—Chez Derek pour la soirée, il dort chez moi depuis quelques temps.

—Ah. Vous êtes ensembles ? C'est ça ? devine la sœur de Stiles.

—Oui, depuis que tu es partie. répond sincèrement, Scott.

—Je vois. fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Scott sent que Sarah a toujours mal et lui prend la main.

—Tu as encore mal ? Ce n'est pas normal, Sarah..

—Hugh, ça va...Scotty ! Mais, il me faut du temps pour l'accepter..

—Tu as une idée pour tes kidnappeurs ?

—Pas vraiment, mais je crois que ton père arrive. Il est tard..

—Oui, je le pense aussi. Il ne va pas tarder…

—Je vais aller me chercher un verre de lait. Stiles ?

L'interpeller observe sa soeur et dit.

—Ouep ?

—Tu ne vas pas dormir avec moi tout de même ?

—Bah si, comme avant… En plus, tu es gelé !

—Pas faux, mais je dormirais mieux toute seule, Stiles. Dort avec Scott..

—Stiles a raison, tu es morte de froid et nous allons te réchauffer en étant côte à côte !

—Les garçons...

* * *

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, vos likes, vos favs, vos follows ! merci pour tout, les zami's ! :)


	7. Chapitre 6- Une courte nuit !

**Chapitre 6 - Une courte nuit !**

* * *

**Note** : Merci, Almayen pour sa correction en or.

* * *

Sarah Stilinski s'approche de la cuisine pour se servir d'un grand verre de lait, mais elle a toujours aussi soif après son départ du Mexique. Cette expérience l'a beaucoup marqué et elle veut l'oublier à tout prix. Elle n'a pas peur pour Peter car il s'agit d'un loup assez coriace pour le tuer selon elle. Tremblante, la jeune femme boit son verre de lait lorsqu'elle entend la porte qui s'ouvre derrière elle. C'est Rafael McCall. L'agent du F.B.I. dépose les clés dans la coupelle et défait sa veste en cuir pour la mettre sur le porte-manteau d'un geste vif. Soudain, il tourne la tête vers son amante qui ne lui sourit pas comme d'habitude. L'homme arque un sourcil et dit avec une voix plus ou moins ferme :

—Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? bafouille son amant en étant surpris de la voir chez lui.

—J'ai été invitée gentiment par ton ex-femme. Je pense qu'elle doit me surveiller...

—Oui, j'en ai été informé par ton père au poste. souffle-t-il en marchant vers elle. Tu...

—Il vaut mieux que l'on s'évite pour ce soir, Rafael. l'informe-t-elle.

—Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi je sens de la colère dans ta voix ? lui demande-t-il, dans un souffle.

—Mélissa m'a dit pour mon père. Tu l'as mis à pied ? Tu es sérieux ? s'étrangle-t-elle, agacée.

Rafael soupire.

—Ton père a été mis à pied car il est incapable de résoudre des affaires.

—C'est une blague ? Tu me prends pour une imbécile, Rafael ?

—Je ne te prends pas pour une imbécile, crois-moi.

—Je rêve ! Je reviens à Beacon hills et j'apprends que mon père est mis à pied !

—Ce n'est pas personnel Sarah... Je te le promets !

—Tu as toujours détesté mon père et j'ignore la raison…se plaint-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Furieuse, Sarah se dirige vers les escaliers et monte à l'étage. Son cœur a fait un horrible bond dans sa cage thoracique. Blessée, la jeune femme va vers la chambre d'amie et Scott ne dort toujours pas. Il distingue de la colère dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie et s'approche d'elle en se levant de son fauteuil vert, inquiet.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Je me suis emportée avec ton père.

—A propos de la mise à pied du shérif ?

—Oui. Parfois, il agit vraiment comme un con ton père.

—Je sais, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Il m'a abandonné…

—Si ton père veut se racheter auprès de nous. Il n'a qu'à faire des efforts !

—Tu as raison, mais je sens autre chose. De la frustration dans ton regard.

—C'est comme s'il m'avait trahi... Là, il a un métier de merde !

—Je ne te le fais pas dire...Allez, on va se coucher. On a une dure journée demain.

—Oui, tu as raison. Demain, la journée sera rude pour nous tous...

—Tu n'es pas fatiguée, je me trompe ? devine l'alpha en se collant à sa meilleure amie.

Sarah hausse les épaules.

—Pas vraiment. répond-elle en caressant les cheveux de Stiles, soucieuse.

—Tu vas remplacer Deaton dans les jours prochains? demande vivement l'alpha.

—J'ignore quand il rentre de son voyage, mais oui, vu qu'il sera bientôt en retraite.

—D'accord. Je pense que ça serait bien que tu reviennes parmi nous, définitivement.

—Oui, je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix avec ce qui se passe, en ce moment…

Les deux jeunes gens discutent entre eux pendant la nuit et Sarah a toujours aussi froid. Scott la réchauffe avec l'aide de ses mains, mais il ne peut pas faire plus selon elle. Elle le remercie, mais elle va en savoir un peu plus à l'hôpital, le lendemain matin. De plus, elle a promis à Derek de s'occuper de sa jeune sœur, _Cora,_ pendant son absence. Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille pour sauver son oncle car il va se mettre en danger à cause d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah n'a pas dormi de la nuit et elle est toujours aussi froide. Stiles se réveille et touche les deux mains de sa jumelle qui tremble de froid. L'hyperactif ne comprend toujours pas et pourtant Scott se trouve à côté d'elle. Sa sœur essuie la bave de son frère avec l'aide de sa longue manche, souriante.

Il est toujours en mode endormi.

—Tu baves toujours autant mon frère.

—C'est vrai. On me le dit souvent. Tu vas à l'hôpital ce matin ?

—Oui, Mélissa m'y emmène et tout ira bien, Stiles. Je te le promets.

Ils entendent un " _toc-toc _" vers la porte de chambre et c'est la mère de l'alpha.

—Tu es prête ? Sarah ?

—Oui, j'ai eu des affaires de rechange de la part de mon petit frère...

—Oh, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai toujours quelques affaires dans mon beau coffre !

—Merci, Stiles. Ne soyez pas en retard pour le lycée, les garçons...signale-t-elle en les regardant.

—Merde, le bahut ! siffle le jumeau, le coach va nous tuer !

—Bobby est toujours coach ? se moque-t-elle, moi qui croyais qu'il allait craquer avant nous !

—Ouais, vu que tu n'es plus au lycée, il se venge sur moi...se plaint Stiles en boudant.

Sarah lui met une tape sur l'épaule et s'en va rejoindre la mère de Scott en bas des escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles ne se sent pas bien au lycée de Beacon hills et Scott le relève avec sa force surhumaine. Lydia arrive vers eux avec Aiden qui ne quitte pas le jeune alpha du regard. L'ambiance devient un peu lourde entre eux.

—Ta sœur est en ville, Stiles ? demande la rousse en étant essoufflée en face de lui.

—Ouais ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Lydia ?

—Tu oublies que je suis parfois médium ? réplique-t-elle.

—Il est toujours avec toi ? Cet abruti ? lance Isaac derrière eux, énervé..

—Cet abruti va te tuer si tu ne te présentes pas tes excuses, Lahey. Menace Aiden.

—Ca suffit, vous deux ! s'exclame Scott. Pourquoi tu demandes si Sarah est en ville ?

—J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet, les garçons...

La Banshee est encore ailleurs. Aiden l'appelle, mais elle ne réagit pas.

—**Lydia !**

—Quoi ? lance-t-elle en ayant la voix éraillée.

—Tu es avec nous ? Pas du tout ? questionne Aiden.

—J'entends quelque chose, mais c'est flou...

—Je vois. commente le jumeau Stilinski, ça concerne vraiment ma sister ?

—Possible. Je ne vois que cette possibilité-là !Elle est où en ce moment ?

—Merde, elle est à l'hôpital pour des examens….s'empresse-t-il de répondre avant que le coach n'arrive.

Bobby les surprend en pleine conversation tandis qu'Isaac le fusille du regard le jumeau sadique. Ce dernier ne réplique pas pendant la présence du coach Bobby et il s'adresse à Bilinski avec une voix rafraîchi et énergique.

—**Bilinski !**

—Ouais, coach ?

—Je viens d'apprendre que ta sœur est de retour en ville ?

—Ouais, coach...répète ce dernier, vous êtes déjà au courant ?

—Les nouvelles vont vites ici, Bilinski ! Il paraît qu'elle a été toute nue dans les bois ?


	8. Chapitre 7 - Les Yukimura !

_Chapitre 7 : Les Yukimura !_

* * *

—Coach, ma soeur va très bien et oubliez vite cette image d'elle, toute nue !

—Oooh, très bien Bilinski ! répond le coach en se moquant de lui, ta soeur a toujours été plus belle que toi, Bilinski ! se vente Bobby. Dommage que je n'ai pas été là….se plaint-il, en soufflant. Puis, elle a été plus intelligente que toi...

Furieux, Stiles serre son poing gauche et Scott intervient avant que cela ne tourne au drame.

—Coach ?

—Quoi McCall ?

—C'est un sujet sensible pour Stiles, sa soeur.

—Oooh, je vois... Allez, filez en cours avant que je ne vous colle tous ! hurle-t-il avec une voix forte.

—On n'y va ! Pas la peine de hurler dans nos oreilles ! réplique l'adolescent en esquivant le regard du coach, _allez Isaac _!

Isaac se bouge derrière le duo et Aiden l'observe froidement au loin. Il reçoit un coup de la part de la Banshee qui lui tape derrière la tête, furieuse.

—Tu peux être fier de toi, Aiden !

—Quoiiiii ? grogne ce dernier, Isaac m'a cherché !

—Tu rentres dans son jeu, _espèce d'idiot _!

—Je sais, mais il me sort par les yeux. Il me provoque !

—Et alors ? Je te croyais plus malin, Aiden !

Péniblement, la banshee souffle et remet en place le jumeau cinglé d'Ethan.

—Aiden ?

—Oui, Lydia ? gémit-il, en poussant un léger _"aah_".

—Pourquoi je t'ai senti mal à l'aise ? Quand Stiles a prononcé le nom de sa soeur ?

—Pour rien. Crois-moi. Il faut que je te laisse. Je dois aller voir Ethan...

—Bien sûr... Évite le sujet, comme d'habitude ! se plaint la banshee.

Aiden embrasse Lydia dans les couloirs du lycée et se dirige vers son jumeau qui discute toujours avec son amant, Danny. Une fureur envahit le corps du frère d'Ethan et il arrive derrière l'humain qui l'esquive du regard. L'ancien pirate informatique quitte les lieux et le sociopathe de frère prend la parole avec un timbre froid envers le plus jeune.

—Quoi ?

—Tu dragues toujours Danny ?

—Et, alors ? J'essaie de m'intégrer au lycée au moins !

—On s'en fiche de ça ! Réplique-t-il. On est là pour surveiller la jumelle de Stiles !

—Tu penses sincèrement qu'elle est si dangereuse que ça ?

—Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas décevoir encore De_ucalion_ !

—Tsss...On va être en retard en cours, baka !

—Je ne suis pas un idiot, Ethan !

L'amant de Danny roule des yeux et se dirige vers la salle d'histoire. D'ailleurs, depuis la rentrée un nouveau professeur fait face aux élèves de Beacon hills. C'est un Asiatique et il se nomme Ken Yukimura. C'est le père de la nouvelle élève, _Kira Yukimura_. L'historien excuse le retard des jumeaux et Aiden s'assied près de McCall qui l'observe froidement. Quant à Ethan, il se met à côté de Danny qui accepte sa compagnie. Ken prend la parole et salue poliment sa nouvelle classe pour cette année.

—Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Ken Yukimura et je suis votre professeur d'histoire. Ca va faire trois semaines que j'habite ici et je suis surpris que ma fille n'a invité encore personne à la maison. Ma fille s'appelle K_ira. dit-il avec un ton ironique. _

Tout le monde se retourne vers Kira qui émet un profond soupir au fond de la classe.

—On va étudier l'histoire sur un camp asiatique qui a eu lieu ici même...

—Un camp ? répète Lydia avec un air intrigué sur sa figure, ici ? A Beacon hills ?

—Oui, mademoiselle Martin. Il s'agissait d'un camp d'enfermement durant la seconde guerre mondiale... répond-il, en gardant toujours le rictus aux lèvres.

Tous les élèves écoutent le cours sans dire un mot et Kira boude dans son coin, déçue. Les heures passent et Stiles n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de sa sœur qui doit être toujours à l'hôpital. Il échange un bref regard d'inquiétude envers le loup et écoute sagement le cours.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la clinique Sarah se balade d'une démarche lente dans les couloirs en attendant les réponses de Mélissa McCall. Présomptueusement, elle se dirige vers la chambre de Cora Hale qui est sous perfusion depuis son état catastrophique à cause de Jennifer Blake. Hésitante, la fille du shérif s'approche de la jeune fille et elle se met près d'elle. Caressant les cheveux, elle lui marmonne quelques phrases.

—Je suis désolée...Pardon, C_ora._..

—Tu es bien mélodieuse, ma chère…

Là, Sarah se refroidit et ne tourne pas sa tête vers l_e lou_p.

—De_ucalion_ ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

—Des rumeurs...Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu étais de retour...

—Ces fouineurs ! peste-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

—Je sais ce que tu es. Stilinski. Une renarde, je reconnais l'odeur qui t'entoure.

—C'est ça...gémit-elle, hugh...Ne me provoque pas Deucalion. On dit que les renards sont rusés !

—Tu as mis quelque chose dans mon appartement, la nuit précédente.

—Je regrette, j'étais chez mcCall. Pendant toute la nuit, Deuca...

—Ne me prend pas un idiot. s'énerve-t-il en faisant entrer Ennis.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Du mouvement à la clinique

**Chapitre 8 : Du mouvement à la clinique** !

* * *

Merci à Almayen pour la correction.

* * *

A la clinique tout ne se passe pas bien pour la fille du shérif qui a des ennuis avec la meute d'alpha. En rendant visite à Cora Hale, Deucalion la prise sur le vif. Le démon-loup n'enlève pas ses lunettes d'aveugle et menace Sarah, la jumelle de Stiles. Ennis se met en face d'elle et la renarde ne se recule pas. Elle n'a pas peur de la menace des alphas. L'autre alpha est une femme qui possède une grande cruauté envers les humains. Elle se nomme Kali. C'est la seconde de Deucalion et elle est sans limite. C'est une femelle alpha qui est liée à Ennis. Elle a des yeux rouges comme le sang, tout comme les autres membres de la meute de Deucalion. La jeune renarde ne sait pas quoi faire dans cette situation jusqu'à l'arrivée de la sœur de Deaton qui tient compagnie au démon-loup. Elle fait partie la psychologue du lycée Beacon hills à ses heures perdues.

Sarah sent une main qui se balade sur elle : c'est celle du démon loup. Il oriente sa main lourde vers le visage de la jeune femme qui est paralysée par la crainte et la peur. Deucalion adore écouter les battement de son cœur et s'en réjouit beaucoup car il adore semer le chaos autour de lui. Sarah fronce les sourcils en face de l'aveugle. Le loup saisit l'épaule gauche de l'ancienne chasseuse et l'appel de Mélissa McCall dans les hauts-parleurs lui a sauvé la vie. Sarah a comme le souffle coupé à cause de la présence des alphas et Kali lui grogne dessus jusqu'à ce que Deucalion lui dise de s'arrêter.

—Çà suffit, Kali !

—Cette peste ne mérite pas de vivre ! grogne-t-elle en sortant les griffes.

—J'en connais une qui a besoin d'une manucure !

—Retenez-moi ou sinon je vais la tuer ici ! menace Kali en montrant les crocs.

—Ça suffit ! ordonne Deucalion avec une voix froide, tu as eu de la chance cette fois, Sarah.

—De la chance ? Je ne comprends pas ! siffle-t-elle en protégeant Cora de Ennis.

Deucalion sourit et dit :

—Je te veux dans ma meute, mais tu fais partie de celle de Scott.

—Jamais. Deucalion ! Avec Scott on va tous faire pour vous arrêter !

Le démon loup sourit une dernière fois et ils s'en vont tous en direction de la sortie. Rapidement, Mélissa McCall tombe nez à nez avec le grand méchant de l'histoire et se dirige vers la chambre de Cora Hale avec soulagement.

—Je t'ai cherché partout !

—Pardon, Mélissa, mais je voulais voir Cora.

—Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas encore te dire la teneur des résultats, c'est encore trop tôt. J'aurais tes résultats en fin de semaine.

—D'accord, mais alors ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Je prends déjà la pilule, mais...

—Est-ce que tu fréquentes quelqu'un en ce moment ?

—Oui, mais ce n'est pas du sérieux et la situation est compliquée…

—Je vois. Quelque chose me dit que je connais très bien cette personne...

—_Euh, beh._..On peut dire ça... ment-elle en gardant le sourire.

—C'est bien. Il est honnête avec toi ? Du moins, il pense comme toi ?

L'infirmière McCall ignore qu'elle parle de son ex et Sarah cache le moindre indice autour d'elle. Ensuite, la jeune Stilinski évite le sujet car son amant arrive dans l'allée de l'hôpital. Mélissa s'éloigne car elle a un appel sur son bipeur. Elle esquive son ex-mari parce qu'il ne prend pas ses responsabilités pour Scott, son fils. Il emmène Sarah dans un endroit un peu plus calme et ils se retrouvent dans une salle obscure de la clinique. La renarde est toujours aussi furieuse et colérique envers lui, mais les émotions sont toujours présents au fond d'elle.

Elle l'aime trop, mais elle ne veut pas le perdre. Pas encore. La sœur de Stiles a déjà perdu le professeur Harris et ne veut pas que cela recommence encore une fois avec le père de McCall. Rafael s'excuse de son comportement envers elle et il s'approche de cette dernière. Ils sont dans la pénombre mais n'allument pas la lumière afin de ne pas dévoiler leur présence à l'intérieur de cette pièce. Son cœur fait toujours un bon à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique et repousse l'agent du FBI. Le kitsuné qui est en elle en a envie pourtant. Le pouvoir du renard commence à faire effet depuis quelques jours et cela empêche Sarah d'être heureuse. Rafael l'observe avec un regard monotone.

—Pourquoi tu recules ?

—Désolée... Je suis fatiguée de tout ça !

—Je sais que tu es encore en rogne contre moi, mais on ne peut pas lutter !

—_Raf...Arrête, s'il te plaît ! _Je... Ma vie est compliquée en ce moment...

—Parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose pour que je te rende le sourire !

—Rafael, j_e…_.

Le kitsuné du vent embrasse subitement Rafael et il répond à son baiser sensuel. Sarah a les yeux qui brillent jaunes comme les loups suite à ce contact. Cependant, il ne voit pas ce détail qui peut le choquer éventuellement puisqu'il n'a pas l'habitude du surnaturel. Il dépose son amante sur le coin d'une table, mais son bipeur s'allume et Sarah grogne légèrement en gardant son calme.

—Le boulot ?

—Oui, le boulot. Je vais devoir y aller...

—Attends, promets-moi que tu vas soutenir mon père pendant son examen ?

—Possible, mais ce n'est pas moi qui va lui fixer le verdict, Sarah.

—Mon père n'est plus saoul et je le sais. Ne le vire pas, _s'il te plaît !_

—Je vais essayer, mais ton père doit faire des efforts pour résoudre des enquêtes !

Sarah remet son haut rouge correctement et descend de la table métallique.

—R_afael _? Attends !

—Oui ? répond-il en remettant sa cravate.

—Quand cette histoire de sacrifice sera terminé... Tu envisages quoi pour nous ?

—Une relation à long terme, si tu veux de moi. Je te laisse y réfléchir..

—A long terme ? bégaye-t-elle en étant surprise par sa déclaration.

—Oui, mais je repars à New York pour récupérer quelques dossiers et je reviens.

—Tu...Tu repars ? Tu me laisses toute seule ? A Beacon hills ?

Rafael lui sourit et lui caresse les cheveux.

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es bien entourée ici...

—Bon, d'accord. souffle-t-elle en étant un peu triste de son départ.

—Je reviens bientôt et je te laisse réfléchir sur notre relation, d'accord ?


	10. Chapitre 9- Le Portable

**Chapitre 9 - Le portable**

* * *

Chez les Stilinski, Sarah n'a pas le moral depuis le départ de l'agent McCall, parti en fin de journée pour New York. La jumelle de Stiles a le blues depuis qu'il n'est plus là et ne sait pas quoi faire sur son engagement avec lui. Bouleversée, la renarde se jette sur son lit et observe le plafond avec un air triste sur le visage. Elle secoue la tête dans tous les sens et Danny toque à la porte, souriant. Celle-ci se relève brusquement et retrouve le rictus sur le coin des lèvres. L'adolescent dépose son sac à dos vers le coin de la porte et enlace sa meilleure amie dans les bras. Intriguée, Sarah prend la parole d'une voix morne.

—Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué miss Bilinski !

—Toi aussi, Danny. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? bafouille-t-elle en faisant les yeux ronds.

—Pas du tout. Je suis content de te revoir et j'arrive juste à temps. Tu déprimes ?

—Ouais, je déprime un peu, mais comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

—Ton jumeau. Il est d'une délicatesse... se plaint Danny en boudant.

—Je vois. Il t'a proposé quoi en échange ? souffle-t-elle en mettant à l'aise Danny.

—Bah que je trouve ton portable. Il paraît que tu l'as perdu ?

Sarah pense : " _Stiles, tu ne pouvais pas la fermer au sujet de mon portable ? Si Danny le trouve et qu'il est au Mexique ? Il va dire quoi ? Tu as pensé à ça ? Crétin !_" termine-t-elle par la pensée.

Danny reprend la parole et rassure la jumelle de Stiles.

—Il m'a dit que tu avais des photos de toi,...

—Des photos ? Du genre ? Ne me fait pas croire qu'il t'a dit ça ?

—Toute nue de toi... Que c'est important que tu as ton portable..

—Rassure-moi, il n'a pas dit ça ? s'étrangle-t-elle, énervée.

—Si, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je peux m'installer sur ton bureau ?

—Je vais le tuer. Dès qu'il rentre à la maison !

—Doucement, commente-t-il, viens. Ton père ne sera pas au courant ?

—Pas du tout, je te le promets.

—Bien, je commence les recherches.

Danny tape sur le clavier de son ordinateur et Sarah fait les cent pas à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Du côté des garçons, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Scott est toujours furieux du départ soudain de son géniteur. En cours, il est ailleurs et n'écoute pas Jennifer Blake qui lit un poème sur_ " la vie" _ et "_la mort_". Scott est toujours inquiet et soucieux à propos de sa meilleure amie qui a fini ses études depuis la mort de Matt. Il ne s'en veut encore pour Sarah parce qu'il n'a pas toujours été là pour la sauver. Le loup souffle encore et la sonnerie a déjà sonné depuis quelques minutes. Les autres élèves donnent les documents à Jennifer et l'alpha n'a rien rempli sur le papier.

—Scott ?

—Oui, madame ?

—Ta moyenne n'a pas encore augmenté. Tu risques de redoubler cette année.

—Cela m'est égal. J'ai autre chose à penser ! Au revoir, madame Blake !

Le ton de McCall est un peu tanné et froid envers elle. Jennifer arque son sourcil gauche et ne dit rien. Ailleurs, elle repense à Derek Hale qui l'a laissé tomber pour une autre. Enfin, pour un autre car il est en couple avec Stiles Stilinski depuis quelques semaines. Madame Blake joue un double-jeu dans cette histoire et un rictus mauvais se dessine sur le coin des lèvres. Elle a déjà choisi sa prochaine victime à Beacon hills.

Dans le couloir du lycée le nouveau alpha est pensif et n'écoute pas la conversation de Stiles sur la thèse des sacrifices humains et cela ennui déjà Scott McCall. Le loup en a assez de cette histoire puis claque involontairement son casier. Cela surprend Stiles et dit :

—Ca ne va ? Scotty ? s'empresse Stiles de répondre avec une voix plus calme.

—J'en ai assez cette histoire avec les sacrifices humains. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Harris !

—Scott on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. On est des enfants !

—Je suis un alpha et je ne peux même pas sauver ta sœur ! Si Lydia a dit vrai..

—Que ma jumelle est sa prochaine victime après : _Kyle ? Harris ? Heather ? _

—Possible. Si Lydia entend des voix, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

—Sûrement, mais essayer de sauver ma jumelle au moins, Scott ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !

—C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Danny ? Qu'il reste avec elle jusqu'à notre retour ?

—Ouais, elle va me haïr, mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai dit ; _qu'elle avait pommé son portable_...

—Et ? Quoi d'autre ? devine le brun en posant son dos contre son casier, essoufflé.

—Qu'elle avait des photos toutes nues d'elle et son ex, Peter Hale.

—Elle va te tuer... C'est clair, Stiles. répond-il en retrouvant le rictus.

—Ouais, mais je suis son frère bien aimé. Elle ne me tuera pas ! se vante-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Stiles a raison. Sarah n'est pas violente avec lui même pour les choses futiles et il le sait parfaitement au fond de lui.

De son côté, Danny avance bien dans les recherches de son portable et il a enfin trouvé sa trace et Sarah a les yeux écarquillées en face de l'écran. Elle n'en croit pas les yeux.

—Tu dis qu'il se trouve où ? Mon portable ?

—Chez les Argent, mais ça ne se peut pas... dit Danny en faisant la moue.

—Sérieusement ? Il va me le payer ! Merci, Danny pour ton excellent travail.

—J'imagine que tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ? Je t'y emmène et tu as quelqu'un pour te..

—Oui, j'ai quelqu'un pour me ramener à la maison ne t'inquiète pas. On n'y va.


	11. Chapitre 10-Effraction chez les Argent

Chapitre 10 : Effraction chez les Argent

Note : Bonjour, voici un chapitre détaillé ! Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas souvent, mais quand l'inspiration est là ; j'en profite beaucoup !

* * *

Dehors, la nuit règne déjà à Beacon hills et Danny a déjà déposé Sarah en bas de l'appartement dès Argent. Il est plus minuit et Allison dort chez Lydia depuis, hier soir. Il n'y a donc personne dedans et la fille du shérif va rentrer par effraction pour récupérer son Smartphone à cause des photos intimes de son couple. Personne ne doit les voir et encore moins la juger sur les photos dénudées avec son petit copain, Rafael McCall. Ouais, elle ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache. Pas encore, en tout cas. Et même si, il y a son soutien-gorge sur les photos elle ne veut pas que son père voit ça. La jeune femme diplômée entre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble où habitent Chris Argent et la meute de Deucalion. D'autant plus, que le père d'Allison n'a toujours pas mis d'alarme chez lui. C'est facile d'accès sachant que Sarah est un peu hors la loi depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a très longtemps.

Rapidement, la jeune vétérinaire entre à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur et ne bouge plus. Son coeur bat à la chamade et revoit encore cette louve noire dans l'obscurité, mais elle n'y est plus dès qu'elle rouvre de nouveau les yeux. Ensuite, elle sort son épingle à cheveux et l'élévateur arrive enfin à l'étage des Argent. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir et ni dans les environs. Permanente, la jumelle de Stiles ne fait aucun bruit en ouvrant la poignée et elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Au bout, les alphas sont là, mais ne font rien de stupide pour éviter les dégâts matériels ou humains. Silencieuse, la renarde marche sur la pointe des pieds et se dirige vers le bureau de Chris avec un pas léger sur le plancher.

Mais, elle ne trouve pas son smartphone dans le bureau du chasseur et elle perd patience au fil des minutes qui y passent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Surprise, Sarah tombe sur une vieille photo d'elle et de lui en tant qu'amis, mais cela fait partie du passé. Elle retourne doucement la photo et ferme les yeux quelques instants pour réfléchir à son second plan. Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois-ci, mais il est trop tard. Chris est déjà arrivée chez lui et entend du mouvement à l'intérieur de son office et il sort son arme derrière son dos, lentement.

Le chasseur détient une démarche lente et silence tandis que Sarah cherche toujours son téléphone portable avec une légère perte de conscience. Désorientée, la jumelle Stilinski débouche sur un vase ancien qui se trouve à ras le sol. Le kitsuné ne tombe pas pour autant, mais elle se fait prendre par Christopher. Ce dernier est au bout de la pièce et allume énergiquement la lumière.

Sarah ferme les yeux et n'ose pas se retourner vers lui. L'homme de 44 ans ne range pas son arme de pointe et elle se tourne enfin vers lui. Nerveuse, l'ancienne étudiante de Beacon hills ne le quitte pas des yeux et se mord les lèvres avec un geste las. Chris dirige sa main vers sa poche intérieure et lui montre son téléphone portable avec un mouvement lent. Sarah écarquille les yeux avec soulagement et reprend son calme. Intérieurement, l'aînée des Stilinski se sent de nouveau bien et rassurée au fond d'elle.

Chris lui donne son portable et Sarah le remercie beaucoup, mais comment il a su ? Qu'elle a été chez lui ? A cette heure tardive ? Cependant, aucun son ne sort dans la bouche de l'ancienne chasseuse et le chasseur et ravi de la revoir en bonne santé. Il lui fait le briefing au sujet de son appartement à New York. Stupéfaite, elle s'assied sur le coin de la table et elle n'en croit pas les oreilles. Son logement a été mis en pagaille et Chris lui a ramené quelques affaires car il a su son retour grâce à Lydia Martin.

Surprise, Sarah n'a pas les mots pour lui dire merci et s'excuse pour son effraction et il accepte son pardon sans le moindre chantage affectif. Il est deux heures du matin et la fatigue arrive chez la jeune Stilinski qui rentre chez elle avec monsieur Argent qui lui sert de chauffeur de taxi pour rentrer à la maison...

* * *

Note : verdict ? :) Je poste mes chapitres régulièrement, bise à tous !


	12. Chapitre 11 - Dialogue avec le père

**Chapitre 11 - Dialogue avec le père Stilinski **

**Note :**** merci, pour vos reviews favs, follows, et vos fidélités sur mes fanfictions. J'adore écrire et j'avance grâce à vous tous ! Bref, j'espère que je vais attirer des nouveaux lecteurs. Merci aux fidèles qui me lisent depuis le début ! Xoxoxoxo..**

* * *

Une fois que Sarah a récupéré son téléphone portable, elle se retrouve chez elle. Mais la conversation avec Chris Argent lui a marqué les esprits. Elle y repense encore en entendant le retour de son vieux père à la maison, Noah Stilinski. Elle monte en haut des escaliers et se dirige vers la chambre de son jumeau, Stiles. Il dort à poings fermés mais malgré tout, il sent la présence de sa jumelle à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Sarah s'assied sur le bord de son lit et caresse les cheveux de son frère, ailleurs. L'adolescent lui parle en dormant et la renarde réagit aussitôt.

—Sarah ? Tu es déjà à la maison ? Il est tard...

—Oui, je suis allée chercher mon téléphone. Il a été trouvé chez les Argent.

—Les Argent ? Je vois que Danny a été utile... se vante-t-il, en souriant.

—Oui, mais la prochaine fois que tu dis que j'ai des photos de nues, je te tue...

—Pas de problème, sœurette ! dit-il en la prenant dans les bras, tu m'as tellement manqué !

—Stiles, tu me serres trop là ! Je ne suis pas épaisse comme fille. Tu as oublié ?

—Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Tu es moins lourde que Derek... J'aime ça !

Là, sa sœur sourit et leur père est devant la porte. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approche d'eux avec un pas vif. Le shérif se met au milieu du lit de Stiles qui arque un sourcil, intrigué.

—Je suis heureux de revoir ma famille au complet !

—Papa, je ne voulais pas partir, mais j'avais besoin de souffler... Tu comprends ?

—Oui, j'ai été un peu dur envers toi après la mort d'Harris...

—Je ne t'en veux plus, papa... Tu es mon père. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi..

—Vous allez me faire pleurer ! se plaint Stiles. On peut changer de conversation ?

—Oui,_ fiston_. J'ai des nouvelles pistes au sujet du tueur….

—Ah, là... Ça nous intéresse ! commente son fils, pas vrai ? Sister ?

Le père n'a pas un regard dur comme d'habitude et se laisse facilement exprimer envers ses enfants.

—Sarah, je sais que tu as un lien avec cette enquête, mais soit prudente avec McCall.

—Papa. commence-t-elle, je suis une grande fille. Et je lui fais confiance.

—Et depuis quand ? À une époque, tu le détestais vraiment ?

—Depuis peu. Je te raconterai tout au moment venu, papa...

—Je vois. Bon, si j'ai bien compris tu es sous son charme ?

—_Papaaaa ! _Moi et lui ? Voyons, c'est….

—C'est écœurant, termine Stiles, pas vrai ?

Sarah pense : " _J'ai eu chaud là ! Si papa commence à avoir des soupçons, on est mal ! On est mal, tous les deux. Déjà avec mon ancien professeur, c'est limite….Là, avec son supérieur... On court à la catastrophe !_" songe-t-elle avant que son père ne reprenne la parole…

—Sarah, laissons Stiles dormir. Je dois te parler en privé...

—Euh, d'accord, papa...On te laisse, mon petit-frère !

—Ouais, pas de soucis, f_rangine _! Ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

—Je n'ai pas sommeil de toute façon, Stiles. Bonne nuit, mon jumeau adoré !

—Bonne nuit, ma j_umelle_ ! répond-il en s'endormant rapidement sur son oreiller.

Sarah sourit et ferme la porte derrière elle, allégée. En descendant dans les escaliers, elle aperçoit son père au milieu du salon. Le shérif est toujours inquiet pour elle depuis sa naissance et elle lui caresse l'épaule pour le consoler. Tristement, il lui sourit et dit avec une voix plus douce.

—Chérie, j'ai vraiment peur cette fois.

—Papa, le tueur ne va pas s'en prendre à moi. Je_ te le promets !_

—Comment tu le sais ? Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, ma chérie.

—D'une, je ne suis plus vierge et j'ai déjà eu des petits copains non ?, Et deux, je suis très rusée...

—Tu as toujours été très maline, pas comme ton frère... Il se fait prendre à chaque fois !

—C'est juste, papa... Tu sais ce que j'ai dit en haut...

—Oui, ma puce ?

Elle reprend son souffle et d'une voix satinée.

—Je sais que je t'ai fait peur de nombreuses fois, papa...

—Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire, plus d'une fois ! Déjà, quand tu étais bambin, tu avais été chez les Hale, heureusement que Talia t'a retrouvée saine et sauve...

—Papa, je suis d'une nature aventureuse, mais je me suis calmée depuis mon kidnapping.

—Oui, je sais. Mais, j'ai une question qui me trotte la tête depuis ta dispute avec mon supérieur.

—Papa, McCall est un con. Il m'a mise hors de moi, car il ne m'a rien dit, sur ta mise à pied !

—Je ne parle pas de ça, ma chérie... entame le père en ôtant sa veste de shérif.

Noah dépose sa veste sur le porte-manteau et se retourne vers sa fille qui a un regard intrigué envers son paternel. Elle se sert une bière brune et aussi à son père.

—Je parlais de l'agent McCall. Il m'a dit que tu avais eu ton concours d'agent de terrain...

—Papa... insiste-t-elle en buvant sa bière, je ne suis pas prête pour être agent de police...

—Mais tu sauves tes amies depuis que tu es au lycée et même pendant hors des cours..

—Papa, je n'ai pas l'âme d'une justicière... Stiles, oui...

—Je sais, mais pourquoi tu nous n'as rien dit sur tes concours ?

—Je voulais être sûre de moi et d'avoir les résultats en avance, mais l'agent McCall m'a devancé !

Sarah se sent un peu coupable car elle déçoit encore son père, comme d'habitude.

—Papa, je te déçois bien trop souvent et je...

—Non, je comprends. Tu as un petit copain ma puce ? dit-il en changeant la conversation.

—P_apaa ! _gémit-elle, c'est compliqué. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à le découvrir...

—Je vois, en espérant que ce n'est pas McCall….Enfin, si cela est le cas, je l'accepterai…

La renarde n'en croit pas les oreilles et il accepte ? Son vieux père est moins indulgent qu'avec le professeur Harris... Peut- être qu'il a changé depuis son départ involontaire pour New York ? Ils discutent tous les deux jusqu'à l'aube...


	13. Chapitre 12 - Les tensions d'esprits

( **Merci à Almayen pour la correction, je te remercie beaucoup ! Je vous remercie aux passages pour les favs, follows, reviews pour cette histoire qui me tient énormément à coeur...Des nouvelles fanfics sont prévu pour l'année pro.. **)

Dehors, le ciel est étrangement magnifique. Malgré que l'on soit en automne, il faisait très beau pour la fin du mois. Pour une fois qu'il ne pleut pas à Beacon hills, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Sarah se trouve tirée du lit par Danny qui est venu la chercher. Comme d'habitude, elle a parfois le même caractère que Jackson, râleur, colérique voire désagréable parfois. Comme lui. Son ami gay est venue la chercher pour lui proposer quelque chose : une sortie. Une course... La jumelle a les cheveux en pagaille et une feuille d'automne se coince dans l'une de ses mèches. Danny lui enlève et Sarah frémit de colère.

—Le coach veut te revoir sur le terrain ! Allez, dépêches-toi !

—C'est une blague ? J'ai fini mes études ! siffle-t-elle en ayant peu dormi.

—Peu importe ! Il lui manque sa meilleure joueuse ! Allez_zzz !_

—Danny, n_oooooonnnn !_! dit-elle en tombant du lit.

Danny lui sourit machiavéliquement et lui tire brusquement les chevilles avec l'aide de ses deux mains. Le joueur de la crosse remet sa bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule en entendant que Sarah se lave dans l'autre pièce.

—Pourquoi Bobby veut me voir ? Il a McCall...

—Ouais, mais il joue comme un pied en ce moment..S'_il te plaît !_

Sarah s'habille et elle met ses affaires de rechange qu'Argent a été chercher dans son appartement avec Deaton. Danny adore la voir s'habiller de cette façon. Ils sont amis depuis le jardin d'enfants et la jeune femme hausse les sourcils, intriguée.

—Je dois vraiment aider ce crétin de coach ?

—Tu adores courir ! Et tu adores mettre une claque aux cons !

—Bon, ok... Mais je dis "oui" parce que c'est toi, D_anny-chou_ !

—Super, o_ooh,_ bonjour shérif j'emprunte votre fille pour un match..

Le shérif arque un sourcil et croise les bras contre son torse, curieux.

—Bonjour, Danny. Je vois que tu as réussi à réveiller ma fille !

—Oui, ça n'a pas été facile, mais elle ne résiste pas à mon charme..hé_héhéhé..._

—Danny ! hurle-t-elle près de ses oreilles, on y va ? J'ai envie de lui mettre une raclée !

—Une raclée à qui ? termine son vieux père pas très ravi.

—Au coach... Ce pervers de première classe, il a besoin de moi pour un match..

—Même si tu as fini tes études ma chérie ? dit-il, avec un air étonné sur le visage.

—Oui, papa... Puis, en apparence je fais très jeune... Ça ne change pas...

—Vas-y, ma puce. Cela te changera les idées... Crois-moi. Tu es douée en plus.

—Merci, papa de ton soutien.. déclare-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Son père sourit et regarde sa fille partir au loin et dit à voix basse.

—Je suis ravi de la revoir en bonne compagnie avec ce Danny... Cependant, je sens qu'elle ne me dit pas toute la vérité sur son kidnapping. Je sais qu'elle souffre depuis que j'ai perdu ma femme, Claudia... Mais, elle est forte. Néanmoins, j'ai des doutes sur ses émotions envers ce con de Rafael qui profite d'elle et je n'aime pas ça... Je ne sais pas, mais je le ressens comme ça depuis quelques jours. Ils s'écartent dès que j'arrive, ils ne se regardent pas, alors je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, ma chérie... Stiles ne voit rien, mais moi je vois tous…

En arrivant au lycée, Sarah se revoit en tant que lycéenne avec Allison et tous les autres. Elle se rappelle la "_ nuit d'horreur_" à cause de Peter qui avait été à l'époque un loup sociopathe envers les Argent et McCall. Un sourire radieux se dessine sur son visage et les jumeaux la regardent avec d'un air surpris. Ethan s'adresse à Danny qui tient sa meilleure amie dans les bras, tendrement. Sauvagement, Aiden prend le bras droit de Sarah et l'emmène dans l'autre salle. Il la pousse violemment et défait son encolure, agressivement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Bordel !

—Aiden ! Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! gronde sa rousse. Sarah, ça va ?

—Je... oui... Je crois...Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? Abruti !

—Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici… Pétasse !

—Aiden, arrête... Elle est ici pour jouer avec Danny à la crosse...dit Ethan..

—Je m'en fiche, j'ai envie de la croquer et je m'en moque de Deucalion..

Aiden a les yeux rouges et Scott le stop à temps. Le nouvel alpha fronce les sourcils tandis que Lydia aide Sarah à se relever. Stiles n'est pas encore là.

—Pauvre con ! lâche la proie de Deucalion, Deuci va te punir, ce soir...

—Retenez-moi ou je vais la buter...

—Aiden ! Viens, allez... insiste son jumeau, désolé Sarah..

—Pas grave, je commence avoir l'habitude avec les sociopathes...

Aiden grogne et Ethan l'emmène à l'extérieur de la salle.

—Tu es un idiot de provoquer une renarde !

—Je m'en fiche ! Je ne fais pas confiance à cette peste !

—Deucalion va te punir Aiden ! Comment veux-tu que Scott nous fasse confiance ?

—On est là pour savoir si Lydia ou Danny sont dangereux ou pas... C'est tout !

—On a la preuve que non, alors arrête tes bêtises !

* * *

Note : vous pensez que la renarde va jouer un sale tour à Aiden dans les prochains chapitres ? S'il ne se calme pas ? Aimez-vous le duo : Sarah / Danny ? Elle remplace un peu Jackson..Prochain chapitre : demain ou après-demain... Bisous.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Balade dans le lycée

( **Merci, pour vos commentaires, vos favs, vos follows, vos retours sur toutes mes histoires sur l'univers teen wolf**)

Une fois qu'Aiden s'est calmé, Sarah se remet de ses émotions et Danny aide son amie avec l'aide des autres. Il ne lui pose pas de question, mais l'emmène voir le coach qui rigole comme un idiot dans son bureau. Son joueur toque à la porte et son visage se tourne vers elle qui possède un rictus diverti sur le coin des lèvres. Elle lui fait signe des mains et Bobby tombe par terre, étonné.

Dans un éclat de rire le coach se redresse et se positionne envers la miss Bilinski, heureux. Danny roule des yeux et hausse les épaules parce qu'il connaît bien son coach et il n'a rien sans rien. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles le professeur de sport ne la quitte pas des yeux et pose son bras vers la fente de la porte, égayé.

—Tiens, tu es finalement venu, Bili_nski_ !

—Ouais, coach...Enfin, j'ai dit oui pour Danny. Pas pour vous !

—Oh, allez, ma grande ! Tu es aussi bonne que McCall sur le terrain !

—M_hhh_h...Mais encore ? Je suis quoi pour vous ? Je n'ai plus le droit de jouer ici...

—Techniquement oui, mais là, c'est une véritable exception ! Allez_zzzzzzzz_ !

Bobby lui hurle presque dessus et Sarah met sa main sur le visage de l'homme. Sa main touche quasiment la bouche pulpeuse du coach et il la regarde, surpris. Il se tait et reprend son calme. La jumelle de Stiles retire sa main et fait un marché avec l'enseignant.

—Très bien, j'assisterai à vos cours toute l'année. Mais il faut me payer...

—C'est une blague ? s'étrangle Bobby en observant Danny dans les yeux.

—Ne me regardez pas comme ça coach. Elle est pire que Jackson !

—Je vois. Ca te dit d'être mon assistance sur le terrain ? Toute l'année comprise ?

—Le sport n'a jamais été mon truc coach... Si j'avais participé à ça, c'était pour faire plaisir à Jackson et à mon père... siffle-t-elle en marchant dans la salle d'étude.

Le coach lui parle et lui donne un billet de cinq dollars. Alléchée, la jeune femme prend le billet vert que Bobby tient dans les mains mais n'en accepte pas pour autant le deal. Elle range simplement le billet dans sa veste et ferme quelques instants les yeux et se contracte. Le brun reprend la parole avec un timbre plus délicat envers la fille du shérif.

—Alors ? D'autant plus que tu es de retour en ville... Tu acceptes ?

—Je dois aider parfois mon patron, mais oui. Quand a lieu le prochain match ?

—C'est une rencontre organisée avec un autre lycée. Je dois les emmener...

—Parfait, je viendrais... termine-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

—Vraiment ? Tu m'étonnes Bilinski ! dit-il en lui faisant la remarque.

— Oui, vraiment. Je n'ai qu'une parole... Alors ? Vous me voulez toujours ou pas ? Une, deux...

—Bon, ok... souffle-t-il en acceptant l'offre de Sarah Stilinski.

Satisfaite, Sarah sourit et s'en va avec Danny. Joyeux, le coach danse dans sa salle d'étude et ils pouffent de rire à l'extérieur de la pièce, lorsque son ami gay tombe sur Ethan. Il n'y a pas Aiden ce qui ne rassure pas la jeune femme. Ethan hausse son sourcil gauche et s'adresse à la jumelle de Stiles.

—Pardon pour Aiden. Il s'emporte facilement.

—Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. s'enquit-elle de répondre avec un sourire malicieux.

—C'est quoi ce sourire que tu me lances ? Tu n'es pas attirante.

—Ethan ! appelle Danny, moi elle m'a toujours attiré, en apparence et son corps aussi...

—Heinnnn ? Première nouvelle, Danny... Je n'étais pas au courant de ça.

—Avec Jackson a voulu faire un plan à trois avec toi, tu as oublié ?

—Ouais, j'ai oublié ce passage. Mauvais souvenir de ma première année ici…

Ethan ne comprend pas leurs délires et répond.

—Première année, mais tu es plus vieille qu'eux !

—J'ai redoublé plusieurs fois pour rester avec Stiles, mon frère.

—Ah, ok...Jumelle, jusqu'au bout ? devine-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

—Ouais, jumelle, jusqu'au bout ! répète-t-elle en sympathisant avec l'ennemi.

—D'ailleurs, le coach te voulait quoi ? lui demande l'autre jumeau en étant méfiant.

—Je vais être son assistante durant l'année et je vais jouer avec vous...

—Mauvaise idée, cela ne va pas plaire à Aiden... déclare Ethan, inquiet.

Un rictus mauvais se dessine secrètement sur le coin des lèvres de la fille du shérif. En tournant sa tête, Sarah aperçoit encore la louve au loin en haut des escaliers du lycée. Mais, personne ne la voit. Elle s'en va et laisse les tourtereaux ensemble.

—Dois-je m'inquiéter pour mon amie ?

—Non, ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas. rassuré Ethan en l'embrassant.

—Merci, Ethan. D'ailleurs, elle viendra nous accompagner pour les échanges sportifs.

—Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme un petit fou...

—Tu n'y as jamais été ? questionne Danny, l'air intrigué.

—Jamais... Je te le jure !

Il reprend son souffle et dit.

—Elle est partie où?

—Je vais la chercher. s'empresse de répondre Ethan.

—Merci, tu es bien gentil envers ma copine !

—Je tiens à toi, donc normal ! Allez, je vais te la ramener avant qu'elle..

—Qu'elle fasse des dégâts ? Oui, il vaut mieux...

* * *

Note : mais que va faire Sarah dans le prochain chapitre à Aiden ? :o Qui est la louve que personne ne voit ?


	15. Chapitre 14 - Le retour des Hale

Chapitre 14 - Le retour des Hale

**Note **:bonjour, merci de me suivre pour cette histoire qui me tient à coeur...Bisous, bisous, je vous aime :)

La renarde se balade dans les couloirs du lycée tandis que tous les autres sont en cours. Comme d'habitude, la louve lui montre le chemin et elle la suit, silencieusement. Elle lui montre Aiden qui est dans un placard à balais avec Allison Argent. Ils sont punis à cause de Jennifer Blake. L'amante de McCall se trouve soudainement dans l'allée où il y a Aiden et un sourire mauvais se dessine en elle. Une idée malsaine lui vient à l'esprit, mais elle est stoppée par Ethan qui lui tient fermement le bras. Elle boude et lui montre les yeux jaunes.

—Je ne suis pas là pour t'attaquer Stilinski.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

—J'ignore ce que te veux Deucalion, mais il l'obtient toujours.

—Il peut toujours courir pour m'avoir. Je suis très rapide dans la course!

—Il peut avoir des morts avec lui. Si tu lui résistes encore…

—C'est ça. Qu'il vient me chercher lui-même, ce démon-loup.

—Je ne plaisante pas, idiote ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te défendre !

Les yeux jaunes, Sarah ne se contrôle plus et Derek intervient. Il l'emmène dans les vestiaires. Aiden et Allison n'ont rien vu car ils sont fixés sur leurs objectifs : faire plaisir à madame Blake, la nouvelle professeure du lycée. Ethan est déjà parti en salle d'histoire et Danny attend sagement Sarah dans les couloirs du lycée. L'amant de Stiles la tient docilement et elle lui grogne dessus, incontrôlable. Peter est là pour aider son neveu et elle se calme de nouveau. Elle est plus sereine en présence de l'ancien alpha.

Secouant la tête dans tous les sens, la fille du shérif se sent soulagée de les revoir enfin. Elle ne comprend pas. Comment ont-ils fait ? Comment se sont-ils échappés des Calavera ? Peter lui montre ses yeux d'omégas et elle fait la même chose. Braeden arrive derrière eux, fière. La fille qui a sauvé Isaac, il y a quelques semaines. La louve mercenaire ferme la porte derrière elle et détourne les yeux pendant que les Hale discutent ensemble avec la fille du shérif Stilinski. Sarah hausse les épaules et repousse brutalement Derek avec une nouvelle force qu'elle n'a pas eue autrefois. Son ex-amant la retient toujours avec solidité et lui parle avec fermeté.

—Calme-toi, nous avons besoin de toi... intervient Peter.

—Comment ? Vous êtes déjà de retour à Beacon hills ?

—Oui et nous avons besoin de toi pour une affaire..

—Je regrette, on m'attend partout en ce moment.

—C'est au sujet de quelque chose de personnel, Sarah. Il y a que toi qui peux le faire.

—Et lui ? Il ne peut rien faire ? Je parle de toi, Derek… se moque-t-elle, fièrement.

Derek grogne sur elle et lui montre les crocs.

—Calme-toi, c'est nous ! insiste Peter, on est rentré à la maison.

—Aiden m'a provoqué plusieurs fois. Je ne me contrôle plus.

—H_é beh_, c'est ça la renarde ? commente Braeden, quel caractère !

—C'est qui elle ? siffle la concernée entre les dents, Peter ?

—Elle nous a sauvé la vie. C'est la mercenaire de Deucalion…

—Deucalion n'a rien sans rien ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Imbécile !

—Ne me traite pas d'imbécile ! Alors, tu viens nous aider ou pas ?

—Pas aujourd'hui, je regrette. J'ai promis à Danny que je serai là pour lui..

—Je vois, mais il s'agit du passé, je pense que tu es la clé de tout cela...

Là, Sarah a eu un rythme différent lorsqu'elle entend la sœur de Peter. Enfin, son nom. Ça fait des années qu'elle n'a pas entendu ce prénom. Des larmes lui coulent sur le visage de la Stilinski et Peter se sent mal à l'aise. Derek roule des yeux et s'en va ainsi que Braeden. Peter frotte l'arrière de sa nuque, gêné. Il a souvent été maladroit envers elle. Il s'en veut, profondément.

—Je suis maladroit. Je ne voulais pas te...

—Je deviens complètement folle depuis cette histoire !

—De quoi tu parles ? bafouille-t-il, je ne comprends pas...

—Je vois un loup en permanence dans les couloirs, chez moi, dehors...

—Un loup ? Sarah, tu n'es pas folle comme Lydia Martin, je te le promets !

—Personne ne le voit ! Il n'y a que moi... Je n'y comprends rien !

—Calme-toi, viens dans mes bras ! On a été brutal, tout à l'heure... Excuse-nous.

Sarah adore sentir le parfum de Peter. Sa tête se blottit contre son torse et il pose sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Il a trop de respect envers elle pour lui faire du mal. Il l'a promis à Talia de veiller sur elle jusqu'à sa mort. Cependant, Sarah est bien trop importante pour la ville et Peter ne veut pas lui dire. Pas toute de suite puisqu'elle n'est pas encore prête à assumer son destin. Le loup se retire et reprend la parole envers la jeune vétérinaire de Beacon hills. Elle essuie ses larmes et écoute sagement son aîné qui lui adresse la parole avec une voix moins brute.

—Alors ? Tu acceptes de nous aider ?

—Je serai disponible que ce soir, Peter.

—Très bien. Après si tu n'y arrives pas, j'ai ma petite idée pour la suite.

—Lydia ?

—Lydia... répète-t-il en s'évaporant dans la nature.

Sarah reprend ses esprits et son cœur bat à la chamade. D'habitude elle ne pleure pas comme ça, mais son cœur est lourd. Lourd de chagrin. Rafael lui manque terriblement et elle se sent seule malgré son entourage. Danny la retrouve dans les vestiaires et ne lui pose pas de questions inutiles. Tous les deux s'en vont pour se préparer avant l'entraînement du coach, Bobby.


	16. Chapitre15- Moment intime et course

Note : bonjour, voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer ceci. Mettez cet ost - The Thrillseekers - Dreaming of You (Dub Mix) Teen Wolf 3x19 Music pour lire ce chapitre. Il y est sur youtube. Cette chanson m'a spécialement inspiré pour le parcours de nos héros fétiches. Bonne lecture, à tous ! Je commence à aller mieux. L'écriture va devenir plus régulière... Bisous...

* * *

Stiles n'est plus au lycée depuis plusieurs heures et le coach va le tuer, s'il ne vient pas en court dans les heures qui suivent. Ce dernier est chez lui à faire des recherches et quelque chose ne va pas sur son tableau d'indice. Sa sœur se trouve en première ligne au milieu du panorama et il arque son sourcil gauche, perplexe. Elle n'est pas responsable de tout cela, mais elle a un lien avec Jennifer Blake et les alphas. Stiles se fait craquer l'arrière de sa nuque et se fait surprendre par Derek Hale. Il sursaute de peur et il le regarde droit dans les yeux, surpris.

—Wa_houuu, _ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça !

—Tu m'as manqué mon hyperactif ! Désolé, si je ne t'ai pas appelé…

—Tu ne mérites même pas mon attention... Je suis focalisé sur cette affaire.

—Pourquoi ta sœur est en ligne de mire ? Stiles ?

Le concerné ne répond pas et croise les bras contre son torse, fâché.

—Je ne sais pas. Elle ne me dit pas tout...

—Comme toi. Tu ne lui dis pas tout.

—C'est vrai, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction pour nous. avoue-t-il, dans un souffle...

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est sur le terrain avec le coach.

—Hein ? Comment ça ? bafouille ce dernier en ayant le hoquet, surpris.

—Elle est l'assistante du coach pour toute l'année... avoue le jeune Hale, blagueur.

—Merde, je vais être en retard... Je n'ai pas vu…dit Stiles dans l'embarras. Tu...

Derek lui coupe la fin de sa phrase et l'embrasse en pleine bouche, passionnément. Sa langue touche la sienne et il savoure ce moment de tendresse. Ça fait depuis la première année que le jumeau de Sarah attend ça. Enfin, avant il a été à fond sur Lydia Martin, mais aujourd'hui son regard se porte sur lui. Le jeune loup qui ne fait confiance à personne. Derek l'emmène vers le lit et lui fait des bisous sur le long de son cou. Stiles gémit fortement derrière l'oreille de son amant. Le beau brun lui fait un énorme suçon vers le creux de son cou et l'adolescent ferme subitement les yeux, surpris.

De son côté, l'aînée des Stilinski à enfiler sa tenue de sport et elle se dirige vers la forêt de Beacon hills, en grande forme. La renarde du vent court comme un véritable lapin de course en faisant un clin d'œil à Kira qui est aussi une renarde malgré elle. L'Asiatique n'en revient toujours pas et reconnaît cette aura qui l'entoure. Elle est comme elle. La renarde de la ruse court aussi vite que Sarah, mais pas aussi rapidement qu'elle. Ça va faire des années que la fille du shérif a une démarche aussi vite que le chant du vent.

Surpris, Danny se retrouve derrière la jeune femme et reste sur place, intrigué. Il se fait percuté par Ethan qui roule sur les feuilles, heureux. Les deux amants s'embrassent tandis que les autres font la course sous les ordres du coach, Bobby. L'autre renarde court à toute vitesse et fait un sale tour avant pour éviter une branche d'arbre et continue sa course contre la montre. Sarah a de l'énergie et elle adore ça. Le parcours n'est pas très difficile pour elle et cela lui rappelle des bons souvenirs avec Jackson et Harris. Seulement, elle se fait rattraper par un ancien alpha de la ville, Peter Hale. Il attrape la kitsuné du vent dans les bras et la fait voler dans les airs en la soulevant avec l'aide de ses bras musclés.

Le loup tombe par terre à cause de la force surhumaine de Sarah et elle aussi. Elle tombe sur son torse chaud et mouillé. Ils chutent continuellement et elle se retrouve avec des feuilles mêlées à l'intérieur de ses cheveux ondulés. Elle souffle et arque son sourcil gauche, intriguée. Peter lui sourit et se met à pouffer de rire en la voyant aussi surprise et il lui caresse le coin de sa joue droite. Cependant, elle s'est foulée le bras gauche à cause du choc entre eux deux : deux êtres surnaturels, ça fait des dégâts.

Une mèche de cheveux se glisse sur le devant du visage et la renarde souffle dessus, malicieuse. Ceci dit, elle pousse violemment le torse de Peter avec un seul doigt et se redresse pour aller courir de nouveau, amusée. D'un pas rapide, la jumelle reprend le rythme du trajet donner par l'entraîneur. Derrière elle, Peter est toujours sous son charme et un rictus appréciateur se dessine sur le coin des lèvres et s'éclipse dans la nature.

De son côté, Kira est déjà essoufflée par le parcours et son énergie est en baisse depuis que Sarah est passée devant elle. Elle se fait surprendre par Scott qui la prend dans les bras et la jeune adolescente lui sourit malicieusement jusqu'aux oreilles. Fatiguée, Kira lui parle avec une voix enthousiaste et l'alpha hausse son sourcil gauche, perplexe. Il répond aussi vite que Stiles intimidé par la présence de la jeune femme.

—Tu as vu ça ? Je cours aussi vite !

—Oui, j'ai vu... dit-il dans un souffle, tu as vu Sarah ?

—Ouais, je l'ai vu. C'est elle la sœur de Stiles?

—Ouep, elle court aussi vite que toi…

—Oui, elle a cligné des yeux quand elle m'a vu…

—Elle sait pour toi ? demande l'alpha, inquiet.

—Oui et moi aussi. Je reconnais son aura…

—Aaah, je vois. Allez viens, on va finir cette course sinon Sarah va gagner..

La kitsuné lui sourit et reprend le parcours avec plaisir en compagnie de Scotty. Les autres sont derrière eux tandis qu'Isaac et Boyd sont en égalités avec leur amie, Sarah Stilinski qui se trouve subitement coincer dans un piège. La tête à l'envers, la renarde fait la moue en face d'eux qui se marre bruyamment. Son ancien rival sort les griffes et la détache avec un geste vif. Sarah se rattrape dans les bras musclés de Boyd qui lui sourit sarcastiquement.

—Merci, les garçons.

—Pas de quoi, princesse Stilinski... se vante Boyd, l'air coquin.

—Arrête, Boyd ! gémit-elle en boudant légèrement.

* * *

_**Note**_ : voilà, je me suis amusée en écrivant ce chapitre. J'ai repris un peu la scène entre Ethan / Danny et Kira / Scott de la S3 à ma façon. Merci, encore pour vos reviews et je vous embrasse. La fanfic a été vue 980 fois, donc merci à tous ! Boyd n'est pas encore mort dans mon histoire, mais bientôt.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Le passé de Sarah

Chapitre 16 - Le passé de Sarah refait surface

* * *

Après la course mouvementée, Sarah se prépare pour aller aider les Hale sans les autres. En prenant sa douche dans les vestiaires des filles, elle sent une présence à l'intérieur de ce lieu. Cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs avec Matt et son talent caché pour les menaces verbales envers elle jusqu'à sa son décès. Mouillée, elle secoue la tête dans tous les sens et elle se mord péniblement la lèvre. Elle tremble de froid malgré le parcours peu difficile du coach pour se réchauffer qui n'a eu toujours aucun effet sur elle. Sarah se replonge dans un souvenir puisqu'elle n'entend même pas la sonnerie du lycée qui retentit dans le bâtiment. Enfin, elle s'en fiche de toute manière car elle n'a plus cours, contrairement aux autres élèves.

**Flash-back ( autour de la S2) **

—Adrian ! Arrête… siffle-t-elle en refermant son bouton de chemise. La sonnerie va...

—Je ne t'attire plus ? Maintenant ? Je suis vexé ! peste-t-il, en ayant la voix moue.

—Ce n'est pas ça. Quelqu'un a des soupçons sur nous et je dois la jouer fine…

—Qui ? Un élève ? Un professeur ? Je t'écoute ! Insiste-t-il, sur les nerfs.

—Arrête de ronchonner. Je n'ai pas le choix. Nous deux, ce n'est que du sexe de toute façon…

—C'est tout ? Je ne suis que ça pour toi ? s'étrangle-t-il. Je pensai que…

—Adrian...Tu me l'as dit... On a aucun avenir ensemble ! Ton métier est plus important que moi.

Il remet ses lunettes sur son nez et ne dit pas un mot agréable envers sa confidente et s'en va. Blessée, Sarah n'a pas eu le choix puisque Matt l'a à l'œil depuis son attaque dans la boîte de nuit avec elle et les autres. Elle cache le suçon qu'Adrian lui a fait, mais son esprit est totalement ailleurs. La peur a reprit vite le dessus quand elle aperçoit Matt au bout du couloir et Boyd lui demande si elle va bien. Elle semble effrayée par la situation..

—Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien pâlichonne, ce matin. Tu n'es pas malade ?

Sarah avale sa salive et se jette dans les bras de Boyd qui la réconforte malgré lui. L'adolescent qui a perdu sa jeune sœur dans une noyade voit en Sarah comme une sœur. Une sœur qu'il aurait dû avoir malgré l'accident qui l'a toujours bouleversé au fond de lu. Vermon Milton Boyd pose sa main lourde derrière la chevelure de Sarah qui est presque de la même couleur que son père, Noah Stilinski. Sa couleur de cheveux est moins foncée que celui de Stiles, mais elle est aussi jolie que Lydia Martin selon lui. Avant qu'il ne soit mordu par Derek Hale, elle n'a eu aucun intérêt pour lui, mais les choses changent et la situation aussi.

—Sarah ?

—Oui ?

—Tu vas mieux ?

—Oui, merci Boyd. Tu es doué en câlin..

—Ma sœur me l'a souvent dit, mais elle est morte…

—Oh, je suis désolée... Pardon si j'ai agis aussi bêtement. J'avais besoin de me cacher…

—Ah bon de qui ? Du professeur Harris qui est odieux envers ta famille ou du Kanima en colère ?

Sarah souffle sa longue mèche de cheveux et dit :

—De Scott. On s'est fâchés. Et de Matt, un élève qui est en seconde je crois...

—Je vois. Tu as l'air fatiguée, je me trompe ? Est-ce que ça a avoir avec la mort de Peter ?

Elle boude et se braque en face de Boyd qui arque un sourcil.

—C'est compliqué. Il faut que j'y aille.

—Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour… commence Boyd en la voyant partir au loin.

Isaac se tient derrière lui et lui fait une sale remarque.

—Depuis quand tu lui parles à cette garce de Stilinski ?

—Depuis peu, Isaac. Je te rappelle qu'elle a un cœur. Elle.

Erica se marre et Isaac aussi contrairement à Boyd qui s'en va, vexé. Le nouveau duo super-méchant de Beacon hills marche dans les couloirs du lycée sous la surveillance des caméras de Gérard Argent qui les surveillent tous les jours. Les notes des étudiants chutent depuis quelques mois et idem envers sa petite-fille, Allison Argent qui lui cache des choses. De son côté, Sarah a tout fait pour éviter Matt mais ce dernier l'attrape par le col et l'enferme dans une pièce avec lui. En apparence, il fait le gentil, mais il est totalement obsédé par Allison et Sarah. Troublé, désorienté, peureux et rempli de colère envers ses ennemis qui sont Lahey et tous les autres, Matt pousse violemment Sarah au milieu de la salle du concierge. Celle-ci gémit de douleur et elle voit une lueur remplie de malice dans les yeux du jeune homme qui pète les plombs depuis le début d'année. Nous sommes en 2011 et son destin est en jeu selon les règles du surnaturel.

* * *

Merci, pour vos retours, et une review cela est gratuit !


	18. Chapitre 17 - Souvenir insoutenable

**Chapitre 17 - Souvenir insoutenable **

Toujours sous la douche, Sarah frémit de douleur du passé….Elle est presque glaciale à cause de l'eau froide et Ethan arrive au bon moment car elle est toute gelée et elle tremble. Il lui met une serviette autour de sa taille et Scotty s'y trouve à côté du jumeau bienveillant...Ca fait _4 heures_ qu'elle est sous la douche et l'alpha veut des explications. Seulement, Sarah a le regard dans le vide et Scott commence à paniquer...

( **Flash-back - Saison 2 et à l'époque Sarah ne pouvait pas se défendre et autorisa presque tout. ****Avertissement**** : violence, langage etc etc...Matt est l'un des personnages principaux de la S2.**.) Le chapitre est en cours de correction, soyez patients ! :)

* * *

Furieux, Matt tire les cheveux de Sarah vers le haut et elle ne se défend pas depuis ce soir là ou Peter a tué Kate sous les yeux de la jumelle Stilinski. Cependant, le suçon que le brun voit sur le cou de son obsession l'arrête aussitôt et Sarah reprend son souffle et fronce des sourcils, énervée. Il défait l'encolure de sa nouvelle proie et il serre fermement le visage de l'adolescente entre les doigts.

Matt Daehler est quelqu'un qui se met facilement en colère et irritable quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Sarah le sait très bien et elle n'a aucune aide de la part de ses proches car Matthew veut utiliser le Kanima sur son frère, si elle ne cède pas. Sarah ne peut de se défaire de son emprise jusqu'à ce que Matt lui renifle son cou fin.

—Tu vas le regretter...Matt !

—Non, je ne crois pas...Tu me plais, tu sais ? J'ai envie de toi...

—Enfoiré...Hugh... Au départ, je te trouvais gentil, mais tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin !

Il lui sourit et dit avec une voix remplie de malice.

—Je connais ton secret avec Harris. Si, tes proches ne veulent pas être au courant, tu dois m'obéir…

—Pas question ! lâche-t-elle, en essayant de gifler Matthew qui saisit sa poignée avec fermeté.

—Attention, ne joue pas à la co-c_onn_e envers moi. Personne ne t'aura et idem pour Allison…

Matt se fait rejeter par son obsession et Sarah ne peut s'enfuir à cause de la force de ce dernier qui l'agrippe sauvagement. Malgré la force de celle-ci, l'emprise de l'adolescent est trop forte pour elle. Son dos se colle à la table de McCall et il lui défait son bouton du haut, mais il n'a pas pu aller bien loin à cause de la sonnerie. Pétrifiée, Sarah ne bronche pas et écoute l'avertissement de Matt. Le regard dans le vide, elle s'en va rejoindre les autres et s'assied auprès de Stiles à la cantine. Allison arque son sourcil gauche et Jackson observe la jumelle de Stiles au loin. Lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Lydia, la jeune future ado de 1_8 an_s sursaute de peur et fait tomber sa pomme verte sur le sol. Un cri strident lui perturbe à l'intérieur des oreilles.

—Tu es avec nous ? Sarah ?

—Hein ? Euh, oui..Désolée…

—Tu es très pâle, frangine. Ca va ?

—Hum, Mh, oui...ca va..Je dois aider Matt pour sa thèse…

—Tu oublies notre plan chez Derek ! Notre combat envers le Kanima !

—Ce n'est pas mon problème, Scott !

—Pourquoi tu te braques si soudainement? Tu n'as pas été comme ce matin !

—Et, alors ? J'en ai assez de voir tous ses morts et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !

Fâchée, l'adolescente s'en va en laissant en plan la meute de Scott qui est abasourdie. Malgré qu'il y ait des caméras qui filment absolu tout sur son passage, une main attrape vivement la poignée gauche de Sarah et il s'agit de son amant, Adrian Harris. Sarah en a assez de tout cela. Sarah en a marre de voir la souffrance de ses camarades en détresse. Néanmoins, il remarque qu'elle a perdu un bouton sur son chemiser et elle tremble de partout. Le professeur de chimie lui donne une pochette vide afin qu'elle respire dedans et qu'elle reprend ses esprits. Soucieux, Adrian lui caresse la joue droite et demande des explications à Sarah.

—Sarah ? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour la journée…

—Je veux m'enfuir de cette ville, mais quelque chose m'y empêche !

—Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que ton père boit de nouveau ?

—Mh, non ça n'a rien avoir Adrian. Je..Je dois mettre un terme à notre relation car tu es en danger..

—Je suis un grand garçon, princesse. Tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête notre relation ?

—Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es le premier suspect de mon père et j'ai des ennemis…

Sur ces mots, Adrian embrasse une dernière fois son amante qui pleure de déception à cause de la menace pesante de Matt sur eux. Le coeur lourd le professeur s'en va et Sarah n'en se remet pas de sa rupture avec Harris. Ca n'a pas infecté son amant qui a déjà quelqu'un pour une autre soirée de rave, mais ce soir il a le coeur lourd et pendant les heures qui suivent il devient infernal envers Stiles. Il devient la cible de l'amant de Sarah qui lui tape sur le bout des doigts..

* * *

merci, pour vos retours ! :)


	19. Chapitre 18 - Stiles retrouve sa soeur

Chapitre 18 - Stiles retrouve sa soeur dans les vestiaires

* * *

Note : bonsoir, je vais un peu mieux ! :) l'action va arriver ne vous inquiéter pas ! Bisous, bisous ! Merci, pour vos retours, l'histoire est en correction ! Le chapitre est en correction :) merci de votre patience, bisous, bisous, je vous adore ! :)

* * *

De retour dans le présent, Stiles rejoint la meute après la course et il est hyper essoufflé, fatigué et faible. Il croise Lydia dans le couloir du lycée et il recherche sa jumelle avec quiétude du regard. Son cœur bat à la chamade et il sue énormément sur son front. D'ailleurs, Stiles va faire bientôt le grand saut avec Derek puisqu'il ne veut pas se servir de repas pour le druide maléfique de la ville. Il ne veut pas finir comme Heather qui a beaucoup souffert dans sa propre mort. La rousse l'observe avec un air paisible et lui adresse enfin la parole avec une voix super douce ce qui rassure l'adolescent en ébullition. La Banshee lui parle et lui indique que Sarah est dans les vestiaires avec Scott et Ethan. Elle lui explique la situation est il court en direction de la salle des vestiaires jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le coach en colère et furieux contre lui-même. Il le cogne sans faire exprès.

—Bilinski ! Tu étais ou ?

—Je...Désolé, coach..J'ai oublié la course ! Mer..credi !

—Oh moins, ta sœur a été là, elle ! Elle fait honneur envers ta famille !

—Désolé, coach...J'ai été pris sur une affaire et je..

—Tu passeras en colle en fin de semaine, est-ce clair ?

—Oui, monsieur.. dit Stiles, en l'évitant de le regarder dans les iris.

Stiles se mord la lèvre inférieur et court dans le sens opposé du coach et ouvre la porte des vestiaires avec un geste maladroit, comme d'habitude. Bingo ! Passivement, le brun regarde sa sœur qui tremble de froid et il pose son sac d'étude sur le sol et court vers elle. Elle est encore toute gelée et l'adolescent arque un sourcil envers son frère de cœur qui se sent mal à l'aise en observant le regard de Stiles. Ethan s'en va et laisse la trompe à la conversation.

Dans le couloir du lycée, le jumeau bienveillant reçoit la visite de Deucalion avec Kali en prime. Ce dernier lui griffe légèrement le visage en signe d'avertissement et Aiden est déçu de son frère puisqu'il protège un peu Sarah Stilinski la jeune renarde, impulsive. Son coeur bat à la chamade et il suit les autres alphas sans dire quoique ce soit pour se défendre de lui-même envers eux, les sadiques de la bande. Baissant la tête, Ethan fait la moue et se tait pendant le trajet. Deucalion est le chef suprême de la meute et il doit obéir malgré les concordances des enjeux qui les entourent. Donc, le jumeau n'a pas eu le choix de les suivent en silence.

De son côté, Sarah cligne doucement des yeux et son frère la serre dans les bras pour la réchauffer un peu. La renarde réagit enfin en sa présence et Derek ne comprend pas le comportement de la jeune femme. Oui, puisque que Scott lui a demander de l'aide et il est arrivé avant son amant, Stiles Stilinski. Elle cherche quelqu'un du regard, mais ne le trouve pas. Elle retrouve la parole et son regard n'est plus dans le vide, soulagée. Le cœur de Sarah bat à tout casser, elle perçoit son frère en face d'elle, perturbée par quelque chose.

—Scott ? Derek ? Que faites-vous ici ?

—A toi de me le dire, miss..

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Tu as eu des moments d'absences, Sarah. Ça t'arrive souvent ? dit, Derek.

Elle réfléchit.

—Pas du tout, enfin, ça ne me ressemble pas.

—Tu penses que le tueur a avoir avec ça ? Derek ?

—Possible, je vais en parler à Peter, d'ailleurs, ce soir...annonce-t-il en faisant des gros yeux envers elle.

—J'étais ailleurs depuis combien de temps ? Scott ? demande-t-elle en se levant enfin.

L'alpha ne sait pas quoi répondre et ment à sa meilleure amie pour la protéger, d'elle-même. Ensuite, ils repartent tous dans leurs coins tandis que Sarah monte dans la berline de Derek, ce dernier discute avec son amant à l'extérieur de la voiture puisqu'elle est à l'intérieur de son véhicule.

—Je vais veiller sur elle, Stiles.

—Ok, elle m'a fait une frayeur-là...

—Ce n'est pas la première fois, pas vrai ?

—Oui, avant c'était avec Matt dans la piscine...

—Oui, je m'en souviens, je vais veiller sur elle jusqu'à demain, s'il le faut, Stiles…

Stiles lui sourit, tristement et rejoint les autres à l'extérieur du lycée. La troupe s'active à chercher des réponses sur les " gardiens, philosophes et les protecteurs" tous cherchent des indices et Allison a trouvée quelques choses chez son père tandis qu'Isaac est entré chez elle par effraction, illégalement...

* * *

**Note** : pensez-vous que Jennifer a avoir avec les absences de Sarah ? Pourquoi elle se replonge dans les souvenirs ? Si, soudain ?


	20. Chapitre 19 - La vision

Chapitre 19 - La vision du loup et de la renarde

* * *

Chez les Hale, l'ambiance n'est pas au rendez-vous depuis que Peter s'est jeté sur elle pendant la course du coach et la jeune femme fronce les cils en distinguant le loup en face de la grande vitrée de son neveu. Pâlichonne, Sarah croise les bras contre son torse, autoritaire, et ne veut faire aucun effort pour aider l'ancien sociopathe. Cependant, elle reconnaît l'emblème de la boite en sorbier créer par Deaton il y a quelques années et s'approche de la table basse de Derek, l'amant de son frère. Un triskel est dessiné sur le couvercle et Sarah a encore cette drôle de sensation qu'on l'observe derrière elle, déboussolée.

Son cœur bat la chamade. S'il y a bien un jour sans qu'elle ne voit cette louve en fantôme, ce n'est que pendant son sommeil et encore. Il se manifeste dans ses rêves et dans la réalité. En secouant sa tête, la jumelle Stilinski se mord la lèvre, péniblement. Ce n'est pas une vie si plaisante pour elle depuis cette rencontre avec les Hale dans son passé. Peter se tourne enfin vers elle, souriant. Elle roule des yeux, agacée par son comportement de mâle dominant et le dit, fièrement.

—C'est quoi ce plan ? s'énerve-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

—Nous avons besoin de toi pour élucider un mystère qui m'entoure, Sarah.

—De toute façon, tout tourne autour de toi, Peter. Et ce dès notre rencontre !

—Allez, ne soit pas rancunière, ma belle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, Derek pousse sa future belle-sœur en direction de la chaise qui se trouve au milieu de la salle de l'appartement de l'oméga-alpha. Elle capture le regard sombre de son ancien petit ami, sincère et manipulateur. Elle a un lien indélébile envers les Hale, c'est difficile à expliquer depuis la mort de sa mère. De plus, Sarah a peur qu'elle finisse comme elle, dans un lit d'hôpital, inerte et fade.

—Finissons-en, avant que je ne change d'avis, sociopathe !

—Parfait, dit-il en sortant les griffes au bout de ses doigts, ça risque de faire un peu mal.

—H_ughhhh_, marmonne-t-elle en ayant un peu mal derrière son cou.

Peter fait également la même chose à Derek puisque ce dernier veut des réponses de la part de sa défunte mère bien que les loups peuvent communiquer avec les morts, parfois. Ca va faire des heures qu'ils sont inconscients lorsque Derek se réveille en premier. Il n'est pas content du tout et fronce du regard envers son oncle, surpris du regard.

—Oh, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Derek. Tu me grognes dessus ?

Énerve, le concerné lui montre les yeux rouges comme le sang. Derek montre sa colère et sa frustration envers son oncle, surpris. Néanmoins, le jeune alpha se sent épuisé par la blessure qui se trouve derrière sa nuque et se focalise sur le saignement de nez de Sarah. Ce qui, d'après lui, n'est pas normal.

—Arrête, elle saigne du nez, idiot !

—Sarah ? Tu m'entends ? Sarah_hhhhhhh_ ! hurle ce dernier près d'elle.

Cédant à l'appel, la jeune renarde se réveille. Elle saigne beaucoup derrière sa nuque à cause des griffes acérées de l'ancien alpha sociopathe. La kitsuné possède illico des yeux jaunes brillants à l'égard de son ancien amant et lui grogne dessus, ouvertement. Mais, étant trop affaiblie par la vision qu'elle a vu, elle se revoit avec Talia au-dessus du tronc d'arbre, secouée par les événements. La furieux se lit dans les yeux de la renarde et une drôle sensation lui est montée jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, colérique.

—Je vais te tuer ! hurle-t-elle, en marchant difficilement vers lui.

—Des menaces ? Pourquoi vous m'avez l'air aussi énervés, tous les deux ?

—Ma sœur vous a dit quelque chose ? Oui ou non ?

—Va en enfer ! s'écrie-t-elle, en tombant dans les pommes, secouée par tout cela.

—Tu ne mérites même pas de le savoir, Peter. Ce que m'a mère nous a dit…

Peter a brisé les règles de sa défunte sœur et cela ne lui plaît pas beaucoup. Cela le rend furieux et colérique. Il hurle de colère ce qui brise le cristal des bouteilles de verre. Derek prend sa future belle-sœur dans les bras et l'emmène à l'étage. Elle cicatrise déjà à l'arrière de sa nuque et elle dort profondément. Ce n'est pas si dur, pourtant, mais il doit garder le secret pour lui en ce qui la concerne, mais il ne peut pas. il doit le partager avec Scott avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les yeux fatigués, Derek veille sur elle. Il lui caresse le front avec un geste délicat. Ce n'est pas si évident que cela être gentil, doux, attentionné et protecteur envers la clé des réconciliations des clans. La victoire est encore trop tôt selon lui puisque celle-ci est peine perdue avec son oncle sadique dans les parages. Malgré la vision qu'il a eu, cela n'est pas anodin pour tout le monde. Des vies seront détruites à cause d'eux, mais peu importe, l'enjeu est trop important pour tout le monde.

Derek est plus calme de nature que Peter et cela est un peu égoïste de sa part. Il reçoit un sms coquin de Stiles et lui répond, secrètement.

Les sms façon Stiles.

" _Tu me manques Derek et j'ai envie de toi :)…"_

"_Toi aussi, tu me manques, mais je te vois dans la soirée…"_

"_Pas de soucis, mon wolf... J'ai hâte de voir ça... Je t'adore…"_

"_Merci, Stiles. Sois prudent, si le druide attaque de nouveau."_

"_Pas de problème, mon loup, mais ne me tente pas… * rougit derrière son écran !_

"_On a déjà fait le pas, dans la salle de bain, mais on a pas été plus loin :o! "_

"_Promis,ce soir, je t'emmène au septième ciel, Stiles.. ;)"_

Stiles lui envoie un émoticône en forme de cœur et des yeux ronds …


	21. Chapitre 20 - Une courte nuit !

**Chapitre 20 - Une nuit courte**

**Avertissement **: 1er citron que je fais alors, désolée, si les détails ne sont pas détailler, les loups !

* * *

Le soir venu Stiles attend Derek chez lui puisque sa soeur n'est pas là et ni son père. La dernière fois, ça n'a pas été loin et Stiles en a envie et le loup aussi. Ils veulent passer ce cap pour améliorer leurs relations intimes et secrètes. Le coeur de l'humain se serre très fort et il sent la présence du loup qui se trouve derrière lui. Il le voit dans le reflet du miroir qui se trouve dans sa chambre. Même sur le reflet de son ordinateur puisqu'il est sur son bureau depuis qu'il s'est fait coller par le coach, Bobby.

Le jumeau de Sarah se lève brusquement et ne se retourne pas vers le sexy brun qui s'aventure vers sa direction. Son dos se colle vers le Hale qui lui caresse l'arrière de son cou avec un geste doux et sensuel. Il embrasse le creux du cou fin de Stiles. L'envie est là et il entreprit la bouche de l'hyperactif avec une rapidité surhumaine. L'adolescent se laisse et apprécie le baiser du loup brun qui l'empêche de respirer depuis quelques secondes.

Cependant, Derek ne lui laisse aucune échappatoire pour le laisser respirer puisqu'il enchaîne les baisers à la suite et Stiles peut sentir sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. La langue du sourwolf se mélange avec celle de Stiles et la salive du jeune couple se combine depuis quelques secondes. L'ancien alpha coupe le baiser pour que l'humain respire du nouveau et dit.

—Tu aimes ce baiser ?

—Bien sûr que oui !

—On continue ?

—Oui, en espérant que personne ne nous interrompe comme la dernière fois.

—Parfait.

Le sourwolf emmène Stiles en direction de son lit défait et il se trouve soudainement en dessous de Derek, inerte. Le neveu de Peter s'amuse trop bien avec son amant pour qu'il réponde au téléphone. Son téléphone a été mis sous vibreur et il le retire de sa poche arrière gauche puisqu'il lui fait des frissons partout dans son corps. Il le met sur la table de chevet de Stiles et le loup entend les pneus qui grincent de la voiture du père de son amant et lui dit.

—Quoi ? Sourwolf ? Tu n'as plus envie ?

—Est-ce que les pneus de ton père grincent ?

—En ce moment oui ? Ne me dit pas qu'il arrive ?

—Si, je vais me planquer dans la salle de bain !

—Stilessss ! hurle son père, tu es là ?

—Fait chié, murmure Stiles en se levant, ooooh papa !

Le shérif de la ville se pointe devant la chambre de son fils et il pose son bras vers la fente de la porte de son enfant qui a la bouche toute pâteuse.

—Tu as la bouche toute pâteuse, Stiles..Puis, tu baves !

—Oh, je me suis endormi,papa ! Pourquoi tu es là ?

—Je viens chercher quelques affaires, je vais passer la nuit au poste.

—Ok, mais pourquoi ?

—Je viens chercher mon oreiller et des vieux dossiers...

—Oh, d'accord, papa…

Son père n'est pas dupe et sent que son fils lui ment encore et il ne veut pas se prendre la tête avec lui, ce soir puisque cela est le cas avec sa fille aînée. Il s'en va en direction de son bureau et repart aussitôt. Le Sourwolf a les yeux qui brillents et se jette sur Stiles. Une fois, qu'il entend la voiture du père de son amant qui quitte les lieux, il l'embrasse de nouveau à l'arrière de sa nuque si froide. La langue de Derek est si chaude que l'humain en a eu des frissons.

De son côté, Sarah ne se réveille pas et Peter commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son sort….

* * *

**note :** voulez-vous que je détaille plus ? Qu'avez-vous aimer dans ce chapitre ?


End file.
